MY HANDSOME DEVIL (REMAKE)
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Sehun menikahi Kyungsoo karena sebuah warisan, yang membuat pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik. Disamping itu mereka sama-sama memiliki pasangan masing-masing. namun seiring berjalan waktu benih cinta itu tumbuh diantara mereka. hingga suatu hari Kyungsoo mengetahui rahasia seorang Oh Sehun. bad summary. hunsoo/kaisoo/hunhan. WARNING GS!
1. Chapter 1

**MY HANDSOME DEVIL [REMAKE]**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story By. **ZENNY ARIEFFKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANSE, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

 **Hai... hai... sambil menunggu FF bikinanku yang baru rampung, kali ini aku bawa FF remake dari salah satu story yang aku baca dengan pairing HUNSOO. Untuk yang tidak suka dengan pairing tersebut disarankan untuk tidak meninggalkan review yang berbau war. Semua jalan cerita sama seperti cerita aslinya tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hanya nama tokoh ceritanya saja yang diganti untuk kepentingan cerita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AWAS TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **-OH SEHUN-**

Aku mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Lama aku mengetuk pintu itu hingga kemudian pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski umurnya sudak tidak lagi muda.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu padaku.

"maaf Bibi, apa benar ini rumah keluarga DO?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa?"

Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyumanku. "saya Sehun, Oh Sehun."

Wanita itu tampak berpikir sebentar lalu kemudian membulatkan matanya ke arahku. "Sehun? Jadi kau.. kau.. " ucapnya tergagap dengan ekspresi tak percayanya.

"iya Bibi, ini aku, Sehun dari keluarga Oh yang datang untuk melamar puteri dari keluarga Do." Ucapku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

-hunsoo-

 **-DO KYUNGSOO-**

Dengan tergesa aku keluar dari dalam kamar. Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan dan mungkin akan terlambat masuk kerja. Astaga... ini semua karena Baekhyun, saudara sepupuku, yang semalam meneleponku dan membuatku tidur sekitar jam empat pagi dan kini bangun hampir jam sepuluh.

Saat aku sampai di ruang tengah, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan duduk di sebelah ibu dan ayahku. Siapa lelaki itu? Dia terlihat sangat rapi dan berkelas. Untuk apa dia kemari? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, sedangkan dia sendiri menatapku dengan tatapan menilai.

"nak, kau baru bangun? Kemarilah dan duduklah." Ucap ibuku. Walau masih penuh dengan kebingungan, akhirnya aku duduk tepat disebelah ibu.

"ada apa Bu? Dia siapa?" bisikku pada ibuku.

"kyung, kenalkan, dia Sehun, Oh Sehun. Calon suamimu." Ucap ayahku yang kemudian membuat tubuhku menegang.

Calon suami? Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa bisa aku memiliki calon suami yang terlihat sempurna seperti lelaki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C.**

 **Karena ini remake jumlah chapternya aku sama dengan story originalnya. Tidak dikurang tidak juga ditambah. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review. See you next chapter chu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HANDSOME DEVIL [REMAKE]**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **ZENNY ARIEFFKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **PART 1**

— **DO KYUNGSOO** —

Memiliki seorang suami tampan pastinya menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi seorang wanita biasa sepertiku. Ya... aku sangat bangga memiliki suami yang sangat tanpan seperti Oh Sehun. Wajah terlihat tegas dengan garis kokoh seorang lelaki sejati, aku sangat bangga memiliki suami yang bagaikan malaikat tersebut. Tapi tak ada yang tau jika dia seperti iblis —iblis bertubuh malaikat—.

Aku Do Kyungsoo, tiga bulan yang lalu masih menjadi wanita biasa dengan seragam putih bersih dan berjalan di lorong-lorong rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Karena profesiku adalah sebagai seorang perawat. Akan tertapi semua itu berubah semenjak aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja datang kerumah, tanpa ada hujan dan hujan Ia melamarku. Lalu seminggu kemudian menikahiku. Tentu saja hal itu sangat membingungkan untukku. Sehun bukanlah lelaki biasa seperti Jongin kekasihku. Sehun, tentu saja melebihinya. Dia adalah laki-laki kaya dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata. Saat itu aku berpikir, kenapa dia mencariku dan menikahiku begitu saja. Ternyata jawabannya adalah ada pada kalung yang sedang kukenakan saat ini.

Kalung berbentuk separuh hati, yang separuh lagi ada pada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga tidak tahu dan tak mengerti bagaimana persisnya. Ibu hanya bercerita padaku jika dulu saat masih bayi, aku dan Sehun sudah dijodohkan. Konyol bukan? Tapi itulah kebenarannya. Kami dulu memang tinggal di Kanada, lalu saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, Ayah mengajakku dan Ibu pindah ke New York. Karena pada saat itu ayah dipindahtugaskan ke kota ini, dan kami tinggal disini hingga saat ini.

Datangnya Sehun tiga bulan yang lalu, membuat kedua orang tuaku mengingat janji-janji mereka saat aku masih bayi dulu. Janji akan menikahkan aku dengan salah seorang keluarga Oh yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun, si iblis tampan bertubuh malaikat.

Kenapa aku menjulukinya seperti itu? Sungguh, Sehun memang orang yang seperti iblis bagiku, iblis berwajah tampan. Dia dikenal sebagai pengusaha muda berdarah dingin. Siapapun yang menentangnya akan digilas begitu saja. Memiliki banyak kekasih, dan bahkan dia tidak segan-segan mengajak kekasihnya tersebut menginap di rumah kami. Yang membuatku harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat agar tidak mendengar suara-suara laknat yang mereka hasilkan. Selain itu Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang selalu bersikap kasar, pemaksa, dan juga pemarah. Wajahnya datarnya sangat mendukung dengan semua sikap dan sifat yang dimilikinya.

Tapi aku menyukainya...

Suka? Astaga... Ya.. aku menyukainya hingga melupakan fakta jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Entah sejak kapan rasa itu tumbuh, aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Sehun mempengaruhiku, mempengaruhi hatiku tanpa lelaki iblis sadari. Mugkin sejak malam itu... Malam dimana aku telah sah menjadi istri sesunguhnya untuknya.

 **Beberapa minggu yang lalu..**

 _Aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Mungkin sebuah ketukan kurang sesuai, itu lebih mirip dengan sebuah gedoran. Kulirik jam di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Siapa yang menggedor pintu kamarku seperti itu? Apakah itu Sehun? Aahhh... mana mungkin dia ke kamarku, bukankah dia memiliki kamar sendiri? Walau kami sudah menikah, tetapi tentu saja kami tidak tidur sekamar. Dia lebih memilih tidur di kamar tidur pribadinya yang ekstra besar, dari pada harus tidur denganku. Apakah aku mengharapkan tidur bersamanya? Sejujurnya ya, aku mengharapkannya. Bukankah aku istrinya, jadi wajar jika hal itu sepintas terlintas dibenakku. Dan lagi-lagi hanya karena sebuah gedoran pintu dan memikirkan Sehun bisa membuat aku melupakan fakta tentang Jongin. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar sudah menguasai pikiranku, dan menggeser tempat Jongin lelaki yang berstatus kekasihku._

 _Dengan sedikit kesal dan sesekali menguap, aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena ada hal yang membuatku terkejut hingga rasa kantuk itu lenyap terbawa dentingan jam yang berbunyi. Sebuah benda kenyal tak bertulang begitu saja mendarat dengan mulus dibibirku._

 _Dia menciumku..._

 _Astaga... sangat panas. Ciuman yang aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu mempengaruhiku. Dia mendorongku, lalu merangkul pinggangku, dan menendang pintu di belakangnya hingga tertutup rapat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ciuman Sehun semakin intens,lelaki berkulit putih itu mulai mengajak perang lidah dengan Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita bermata bulat itu merasakan perutnya seakan dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Ada apa pula denganku? Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati ditenggah-tenggah ciuman panasnya dengan Sehun._

 _Sehun melepaskan pangutannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berkabut penuh nafsu. Sehun sedang mabuk, dan Kyungsoo tahu akan hal itu. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh tegap Sehun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun bukannya menjauh Sehun malah kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Membuat wanita itu dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sehun disekitaran lehernya. Hingga bulu kuduknya meremang karena merasakan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap dalam tubuhnya. Ditambah bau parfum mint Sehun yang tertangkap oleh lubang hidungnya menambah sensasi itu semakin menjadi._

" _aku ingin menyatu denganmu Kyung.." Ucap Sehun dengan nada sensual tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh kecil itu menggeliat tak nyaman._

 _Lalu detik berikutnya, sebelum Kyungsoo memberikan tanggapan, Sehun —lelaki itu—dengan tidak sabaran mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Mencium, dan menyesapnya dengan kasar disekitarannya, lalu turun ke pundak putih yang tak tertutup kain karena tangan Sehun sudah menyingkap piama yang Kyungsoo gunakan sebelum memulainya._

 _Please... jika aku harus melakukan ini, kumohon jangan pada saat dia mabuk seperti ini. Mohon Kyungsoo dalam hati._

" _Sehun, kau mabuk" ucap Kyungsoo susah payah karean tubuhnya mulai terpengaruh dengan ransangan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong Sehun, namun lagi-lagi kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Sehun._

" _aku tak peduli Kyungsoo.. aku menginginkamu, aku ingin didalammu" jawab Sehun dengan suara berat namun terdengar serak._

 _Lalu Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo dengan kasar hingga terlentang di atas ranajng. Mendidih dan kembali mencumbu Kyungsoo dengan panas. Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar dari cumbuan Sehun, namun satu tamparan langsung mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Hingga sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Jujur saja ini bukan yang di inginkan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan nyaman bukan seperti ini, diperkosa oleh orang yang bersetatus suaminya. Ya Tuhan.. sampai kapan siksaan ini berakhir?_

 _Sehun mulai membuka satu per satu kancing piaya yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo. Tanpa perlawanan karena Ia tidak ingin lagi membangunkan iblis yang bersemayam ditubuh suaminya dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terluka. Mata Sehun terlihat berkilat saat melihat gundukan mulus, padat berisi dada Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit di hiasi rona merah. Kyungsoo merasa malu, sungguh sangat malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo mengekspos bagian tubuhnya di depan lelaki. Meski ia dan Jongin sudah cukup lama menjalin kasih, namun tak pernah sekalipun Ia mempertontonkan tubuhnya didepan kekasihnya tersebut. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tapi kemudian Sehun meraih wajahnya, seakan menyuruh untuk menatap mata indahnya._

" _kau malu Kyung?" tanya dengan mata tajam menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan intens._

 _Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Tentu saja itu karena Ia sangat malu. Karena semua serba pertama baginya, apa lagi ini adalah hal yang paling intim yang pernah Ia lakukan dengan seorang lelaki._

" _jangan malu dan jangan takut. Setelah ini aku akan mengajarimu untuk menyentuhku" Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Sehun._

 _Lalu Sehun mendaratakan bibir basahnya tepat diujung payudara Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tertutup oleh apapun. Memainkannya dengan lihai membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar merintih nikmat atas perlakuan Sehun. Sial! Kenapa seperti ini? Atau memang seperti ini rasanya rutuknya dalam hati._

 _Sehun masih saja memainkannya bergantian. Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang tak pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Meski sedikit aneh, tapi hal itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo melayang atas sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatan Sehun di payudaranya. Bahkan tangan Kyungsoo secara reflek mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, membuat ujung payudaranya semakin melesak kedalam mulut Sehun yang terasa hangat dan panas secara bersamaan. Bahkan Ia berharap agar Sehun todak menghentikannya. Ya Tuhan... ini sangat nikmat. Rancaunya dalam hati._

 _Cumbuan Sehun kini bergeser menuruni puncak payudara Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika tangan kasar Sehun mulai menurunkan celana piyama beserta celana dalam yang Kyungsoo kenakan._

 _Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya saat kesadaran mulai menguasainya meski tidak sepenuhnya sadar. "aa... apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?' tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman karena bagian tibuh bawahnya sudah tidak lagi tertutup oleh kain. Hingga kedua tangannya terpasa Ia gunakan untuk menutupi._

 _Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar karena melihat bagian intim Kyungsoo yang sangat bersih tanpa bulu lebat hanya bulu tipis-tipis yang tubuh disekitarannya, bagian terdalamnya terlihat berwarna merah muda mengkilat sedikit basah, sedang bagian luarnya terlihat putih mulus. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar merawat asetnya dengan baik._

" _ssshhh... aku akan membuat ini indah untuk kita." Ucap Sehun dengan seduktif sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dari area yang sangat ini segera Sehun masuki tersebut._

 _Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan tidak ada yana dapat Ia lakukan lagi selain merintih nikmat saat jari-jari itu mulai memainkan pusatnya dengan terampil. Kasar dan lembut secara bersamaan memuat tubuhnya mengelijang merasakan sensasi nikmat, panas, dan menggairahkan. Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat kuwalahan, dan Ia akui jika Sehun sangatlah ahli dalam hal ini. Pantas saja jika Ia memiliki banyak kekasih, karena cara bercinta Sehun sangatlah panas._

" _Sehun.. kumohon hentikan aku..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat dan dari ujung bulu matanya Ia melihat jika Sehun sedang menyeringai. Seketika jantungnya berdekup tidak terkontrol._

" _belum sayang... ini belum seberapa" lalu Sehun mendaratkan kembali bibirnya diatas pusar Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi bermain disana. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa jika Sehun adalah seorang dewa seks karena keahliannya yang mampu membuatnya tidak berdaya dibawah kungkunganya. Kyungsoo hampir saja menjerit karena pelepasannya yang sudah di ujung tanduk. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan aksinya, sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali Kyungsoo lihat. Kyungsoo sedikit mengerang sebagai bentuk protes karena Sehun menghentikan aksinya yang sudah berhasil membuatnya dikuasi oleh kenikmatan._

 _Senyum yang tadi tercetak dibibir Sehun kini sudah digantikan oleh seringai yang menunjukkan kemenangan. "belum sayang, gunakan aku untuk mencapai puncak itu" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang Ia kenakan termasuk celananya. Tubuh kokoh dan penuh dengan tato-tato langsung terpampang secara nyata di depan Kyungsoo. Lelaki berkulit putih itu terlihat sangat gagah, tampan dan tentunya sangat panah. Dadanya yang bidang membuat Kyungsoo ingin selalu tidur bersandar disana setiap waktu. Oh jangan lupakan perut yang berbentuk kotak-kotak membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy. Dan di suamiku... gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo masih tidak dapat mempercayainya jika lelaki sempurna dihadapannya ini adalah suami sahnya._

 _Setelah selesai melepas semua pakaiannya Sehun, kembali menindih Kyungsoo. Lalu memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkesiap saat Sehun mulai menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat tegak dan keras pada pusatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengat kuat saat benda tumpul itu mendesak untuk masuk. Yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini adalah sakit dan sedikit parih pada daerah intimnya._

" _lau siap Kyung?" tanya Sehun dengan terangah dan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah sambil membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Sehun menghentak keras masuk ke dalam hingga mereka menyatu seutuhnya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah bengkak dan merah untuk menahan rasa sakit, perih seperti dirobek oleh sesuatu dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menangis diantara penyatuan mereka._

 _Sehun mengarahakan wajah Kyungsoo hingga mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat merah, sedang mata Sehun tetap terlihat tajam meskin wajahnya sedikit melunak tidak seperti saat-saat lelaki tampan itu marah yang terlihat sangat mengerikan " I'm sorry Kyungsoo." Ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo untuk menghapus air matanya. Lalu detik berikutnya Sehun mukai melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo, menari-nari lagi dengan lidahnya membuat Kyungsoo kembali terengah merasakan kenikmatan yang tadi sempat hilang karena rasa sakit yang melanda daerah wanitanya._

 _Sehun mulai menggerakkan dirinya, tak menghentikan cumbuanya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah yang diciptakan oleh bibirnya. Sehun —lelaki itu—benar-benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya._

" _aahh.." Kyungsoo mengerang. Sungguh, Sehun kembali membuatnya gila, membuatnya mendesah pasrah dan sesekali merancau tidak jelaskerena seluruh sarah pada tubuhnya sudah dikendalikan oleh nafsu._

" _kau sungguh menakjubkan.." rancau Sehun masih dengan mencumbu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat panas dan bergairah._

 _Sehun menggeram dan disusul umpatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. "sial! Aku akan sampai Kyung.." lalu Sehun mempercepat lajunya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Namun tidak menghilangkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakan wanita dibawah kungkungannya. Kyungsoo semakin terengah, nafasnya semakin pendek badannya naik turun seiring dengan Sehun yang menghentak. Kyungsoo tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi ketika kepalanya mulai berputar, matanya berkabut, dan semua otot-ototnya menegang karena kenikmatan dahsyat yang Ia rasakan dari Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan jika Sehun mengerang, menandai jika lelaki itu juga mencapai pelepasannya yang membuat perut Kyungsoo hangat dan terasa panuh._

 _Sehun kembali mencium Kyungsoo lembut. Sesekali berkata "Thanks Kyungsoo.." dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus Ia katakan pada Sehun karena lelah dan kantuk yang melandanya, Kyungsoo memilih diam dan segera memejamkan matanya yang sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk Ia buka._

¶hunsoo¶

Kyungsoo mendengar pintu depan terbuka dengan keras. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Oh Sehun. Lelaki iblis berbadan malaikat penghuni rumah yang juga dihuni oleh Kyungsoo. Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir tidak bisakah lelaki iru bersikap lembut sedikit saja pada benda-benda yang disentuhnya, tanpa harus membantik seperti yang dilakukan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyungsoo sedikit mendengar Sehun berteriak marah pada pegawainya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo, sedang marah. Bukan hanya itu, terkadang lelaki itu juga mengucapka sumpah serapah dengan lantangnya. Tanpa memperdulikan orang yang dimaki akan sakit hati oleh ucapan tajamnya.

Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan acara memasaknya dengan pelayan rumah didapur. Kyungsoo memang suka sekali memasak dan bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan masakan. Dulu saat sebelum menikah dengan Sehun, disela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai perawat, saat di rumah Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak dengan ibunya.

' _eehhheemmm'_

Kyungsoo mendengar suara berdehem tepat dibelakangnya. Membuat tubuh kecil itu sedikit berjingkat kerena terkejut. Lalu dengan pelan Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan sangat terkejut saat tubuh tegap itu tepat berdiri didepanku, lebih tepatnya wajahnya sejajar dengan dada bidang milik Sehun yang berdiri cukup dengannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendongak dan dengan sedikit gugup.

Semenjak malam itu baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berbicara lagi, kecuali jika ada hal yang penting untuk dibahas. Hubungan merekapun masih sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya, tetapi tentu saja Sehun selalu bisa mempengaruhinya. Bayangan akan kelembutan yang lelaki iblis itu berikan malam itu seakan selalu menari-nari didalam kepalanya. Yang berujung dibagian bawahnya akan basah dengan sendirinya hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Bahkan tak jarang juga Kyungsoo harus menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri entah itu di atas tempat tidur ataupun di kamar mandi saat bayangan bercintanya dengan Sehun berhasil merangsangnya.

"kita makan diluar" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan datar.

"aku sudah memasak Sehun" Kyungsoo berucap sambil menatap manik coklat yang terlihat kehitaman millik Sehun.

"aku ada janji dengan teman, dan aku ingin kau menemanikau"

"tapi aku.."

"ahhh lupakan! Aku akan keluar dengan kekasihku yang lain saja" potong Sehun dingin lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Seperti itulah Sehun, dia selalu bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan ketika kemauannya tidak dituruti. Dan Kyungsoo menyesal tidak menuruti kemauannya. Bukankah sebagai istri seharusnya Ia menurut? Tapi kenapa malah menolak dan membiarkan suaminya pergi dengan wanita lain yang hanya berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

¶hunsoo¶

Sial!...

Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya. Ia terlalu tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, yang bisa-bisanya mengajak wanita kolot itu untuk makan malam dengannya. Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Dalam benaknya penuh pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa karena malam itu? Malam dimana dirinya mabuk kepayang hanya karena melihat wajah cantik Kyungoo yang baru saja bagun tidur. Sial..! lagi-lagi Ia mengumpat sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal.

Sejujurnya sejak malam itu Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi. Pikirannya selalu berada pada sosok yang selama ini disebutnya dengan _Wanita Kolot_ tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia, Do Kyungsoo, wanita yang sudah lebih dari tiga bulan ini dinikahinya, adalah seorang wanita biasa — _sangat_ — biasa dengan pakaian yang tak kalah biasa. Buksn apa-apa, akan tetapi menurut Sehun, cara berpakaian Kyungsoo benar-benar tak sesuai dengan warga New York pada umumnya. Kyungsoo sangat biasa. Bahkan sampai detik inipun Sehun tidak percaya jika dirinya mau menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai istrinya.

Malam itu, entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun hingga dirinya menyentuh Kyungsoo dan sekarang berakhir dengan Ia yang selalu penasaran terhadap Kyungsoo.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Sehun menginginkan hal itu lagi dan lagi. Tetapi tentu saja Sehun mengelaknya, Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Ia tidak menginginkan Kyungsoo lagi namun hal itu selalu gagal saat bayangan kejantananya masuk kelubang sempit Kyungsoo selalu menghantuinya. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo memang tidak semulus seorang pria dan wanita pada umumnya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak seperti hubungan antara suami dan istri pada umumnya. Mareka awalnya tidak saling kenal, dan dengan tiba-tiba harus menikah lalu tinggal bersama dalam satu atap yang membuat dirinya harus bertemu dengan wanita biasa itu setiap hari meski itu jarang sekali. Ini semua benar-benar membuat Sehun gila. Jika bukan karena warisan itu, mungkin Sehun tidak akan sudi menikahi wanita bernama Kyungsoo yang lebih cocok menjadi pelayannya dari pada pendampinya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah dijodohkan sejak mereka masih kecil. Tetapi tentu saja saat itu Sehun menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan tersebut, mana mungkin Sehun mau menikah dengan wanita biasa-biasa saja seperti Kyungsoo. Saat pertama kali melihat fotonyapun Sehun dengan tegas menolaknya.

Tapi siapa yang tau jika wanita biasa itu mampu mempengaruhi sistep otaknya. Bahkan tubuhnyapun bersekongkol dengan setan. Membuatnya malam itu menemui Kyungsoo dengan kesadaran yang minim karena pengaruh alkhohol. Dan.. terjadilah malam yang menakjubkan itu, malam yang membuat Sehun menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Mengharapkan tubuhnya menyatu dengan Kyungsoo. Menginginkan lubang sempit mencengkeram kuat kejantanannya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Luhan, wanita yang duduk di sebelah Sehun, akhirnya angkat bicara karena keterdiaman Sehun yang Ia pikir sedikit berbeda dari Sehun yang biasanya.

"tidak ada." Jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa Sehun benar-benar berbeda. " apa kau tahu jika kau berubah Hun-a?" Luhan menghela nafas sedikit kasar karena merasa kesal dengan sang kekasih. "kau jadi semakin dingin." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang sedikit menekan ucapan terakhirnya.

Sehun sedikit melunak, memikirkan Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya lupa jika sekarang Ia sedang bersama Luhan. " aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor Lu, seharusnya kau mengerti."

"tapi sepertinya bukan karena itu."

"terserah apa katamu." Jawab Sehun ketus.

Sehun sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Ia bersikap semenyebalkan ini dengan Luhan. Padahal biasanya lelaki itu akan selalu bersikap lembut dan selalu memanjakan Luhan dimanapun berada termasuk diatas ranjang. Bukankah Luhan kekasihnya? Apa perubahan sikapnya karena ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo? Aahh... sial! Umpat Sehun dalam hati karena nama itu lagi yang diingatnya.

"Sehun.. kapan kau akan menceraiakan istri kampunganmu itu?" tanya Luhan secara tiba_tiba.

"kenapa kau bertanya seprti itu?"

" bukankah kau berjanji akan menikahiku.. aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia Hun-a." Rengek Luhan sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan kokoh Sehun.

"tidak semudah itu Luhan.. warisan itu belum jatuh ketanganku. Semua masih atas nama Ayah, jadi aku belum bisa menceraikannya." Alasan Sehun menikahi Kyungsoo hanya karena warisan keluarga yang akan diterimanya setelah Ia menikahi wanita yang sudah ditentukan oleh keluarganya. Hanya itu saja.

" apa itu masih lama Hun-a?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, " aku tak tahu, semoga saja tidak."

Luhan sedikit cemberut mendengar jawaban tidak pasti dari Sehun. " tapi aku lelah Sehun, jika harus sembunyi-sembunyi terus seperti ini.."

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "tenang sayang.. semua akan membaik. Segera setelah aku menerimabwarisan itu, aku akan menceraikannya dan menikahimu." Jawab Sehun penuh tekat.

Dalam benaknya hal itulah yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Sehun tentu saja akan menceraikan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tak mungkin hidup selamanya dengan wanita biasa seperti Kyungsoo.

¶hunsoo¶

Setelah makan malam dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak langsung pulang. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke rumah kedua orang tuanya. Lelaki itu terlalu malas jika pulang dan mendapati Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Sehun hanya tak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan wanita tersebut.

Ibu dan Ayah Sehun pindah ke New York sebulan yang lalu. Tentu saja Sehun yang menyuruhnya, yang disetujui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka akan akan tinggal di New York selama beberapa bulan sebelum kembali lagi ke Kanada. Kedua orang tua Sehun sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo bahkan melebihi rasa sayangnya padak Senhun sendiri yang selaku anak kandungnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh wanita itu hingga ayah dan ibunya begitu sangat menyayanginya.

"malam ayah, ibu... " sapa Sehun saat melihat kedua orang tuanya diruang santai.

" Sehun... kau sendiri? Dimana Kyungsoo?" Ibunya bertanya dengan antusiasnya.

 _See_ ibunya lebih mencari wanita itu ketimbang menyambut hangat sang anaknya. Dan hal itulah yang selalu ibunya tanyakan saat dirinya berkujung sendiri tanpa mengajak Kyungsoo. "entahlah, aku tidak tahu" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, dia kan istrimu nak?"

"aku banyak urusan ibu, aku tak bmungkin selalu mengurusinya." Jawab Sehun singkat sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi di depan ayahnya. " ayah, kapan penyerahan warisan itu akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Sehun tanpa basi-basi. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi sampai-sampai bertanya pada ayahnya secara terang-terangan. Yang terkesan seperti dirinya adalah orang yang gila akan harta. _Okey_ mungkin itu sedikit ada benarnya juga. Disisis lain Sehun tidak ingin, Kyungsoo semakin mempengaruhinya jika terlalu lama hidup dengannya.

"kau hanya memikirkan warisan nak,? Tapi maaf, ayah belum bisa menyerahkan warisan itu padamu" ucap ayahnya dengan nada tegas. Membuat Sehun terkejut. "apa? Tapi kenapa?" nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

"tidak sebelum kau memberi kami seorang cucu dari Kyungsoo."

"APA?" teriak Sehun tak percaya. _Hell...! sh*t..._ apa maksud Ayahnya.. apa mereka tidak mengerti jika dirinya dan Kyungsoo tak mungkin memiliki bayi bersama. Damn... sumpah serapah terlontar dari hari Sehun, merutuki ucapan sang Ayah yang semakin memper sulitnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali pulang dengan sangat kesal. Rasanya Ia ingin meledak-ledak pada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Bahkan sudah dirumahpun Sehun tidak berhenti mengumpat. Moodnya benar-benar sangat buruk malam ini. Mana mungkin Ia bisa membuat Kyungsoo hamil sedangkan hubungan mereka saja bukan hubungan yang wajar.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan gusar, dan ternyata Ia mendapati Kyungsoo masih terjaga dan duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu. Apa dia sedang menungguku? Pikirnya.

"hai Sehun..." sapa Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kaku.

"ada apa?" jawab Sehun dengan nada ketus seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan untuk menghilangksn kegugupannya. "Sehun, aku... besok aku ingin pergi ke New Jersey beberapa hari karena saudara ibu sedang melakukan acara pernikahan. Apa aku boleh kesana?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

" mengantar? Kau pikir aku seorang pengangguran yang tak memiliki pekerjaan?" jawab Sehun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus menghela nafasnya. " baiklah, kalau begitu aku sendiri saja" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Sehun.

"bagus... pergilah, lebih lama lebih bagus." Sehun sedikit berteriak karena Kyungsoo sudah sedikit tak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Sehun bangun sedikit kesiangan. Tadi malam Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap karena memikirkan keinginan ayah dan ibunya. Jika itu satu-satunya jalan agar dirinya bisa mendapatkan warisan itu, lalu Ia harus bagaimana? Sehun berpikir jika, Ia tidak mungkin meniduri Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas membuka jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan pertama yang manik matanya lihat adalah sebuah mobil jelek yang terparkir di parkirinan depan rumahnya. Mobil siapa itu? Apakah Kyungsoo menerima tamu? Bukankah dia berkata jika dia akan keluar kota hari ini? Sehun menggeleng untuk menepis semua pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi benaknya. Untuk apa Ia peduli gumamnya sambil menjauh dari area jendela.

Akhirnya Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya lalu bergegas keluar untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Ia sebenarnya mencoba untuk tidak peduli tapi rasa penasarannya lebih memenagkan otaknya. Di ruang tamu Sehun melihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk dengan secangkir kopi yang masing mengepul dihadapannya.

Sehun mengeryitkan keningnya karena merasa tidak kenal dengan laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. " siapa kau? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Karena rumahnya tidak pernah kedatangan tamu selain wanita-wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"saya Kim Jongin, kekaih Kyungsoo" lelaki itu memperkenalkan diri pada Sehun.

"Apa..?" teriak Sehun tak percaya, sial! Umpatnya dalam hati, berani-beraninya wanita itu membawa kekasih sialannya ke rumah ini. Apa dia tak tahu batas privasi seseorang. Apa dia ingin membuatku marah? Rutuknya dalam hati. Bahkan Sehun lupa jika dirinya hampir setiap hari membawa wanita-wanitanya tanpa menghiraukan jika dirumah itu ada Kyungsoo istri sahnya dimata hukum. Bukankah itu terlalu egois tuan Sehun? Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo, membuka pintunya dengan keras lalu membantingnya hingga pintu itu tertutup dengan bunyi dentuman sangat keras.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. "Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sedikit terkejut saat Sehun menghampiri dengan wajah yang terlihat sangar dan menakutkan.

Sehun mendengus kesal. "apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membawa gembel miski itu ke rumahku?" teriak Sehun tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Sial! Lelaki berengsek di luar itu. Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membawanya kemari?"

"uumm... aku... aku minta maaf, tapi dia yang akan mengantarkanku ke New Jersey pagi ini Sehun..." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskannya dengan susah payah.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. " kau bisa memintaku Kyung, kenapa harus memintanya?"

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Sehun. " Aku sudah memintamu tadi malam Sehun.. dan kau menolaknya."

Sehun terdiam. Lalu mengumpat dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo benar, bukankah tadi malam Ia sendiri yang menolaknya. Lalu, apa Ia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan manusia gembel ituu?.

"lupakan tadi malam. Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi usir dia sekarang juga." Ucap Sehun dengan datar.

"tapi Sehun, aku tidak enak kalau harus mengusirnya, karena aku yang memintanya untuk datang kemari"

Sehun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu harus mundur. "kenapa? Karena dia kekasihmu? Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus mengusirnyasekaranng juga." Ucap Sehun dengan mendesis tajam. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Sehun begitu bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia tidak tau kenapa Ia merasa marah jika Kyungsoo membawa lelaki lain kerumahnya dan pergi bersama. Bukahnkah seharusnya Ia membiarkannya toh Kyungsoo hanya istri dimata hukum. Namun lagi-lagi otak dan tubuhnya mengkhianatinya hingga melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Sehun benar-benar menyerupai iblis. Dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Bukankah semalam Kyungsoo sudah memintanya untuk mengantarnya. Dan lelaki menyebal itu dengan lantang menolaknya. Lalu kenapa pagi ini dia berubah pikiran dan meledak-ledak tidak jelas dasar laki-laki aneh gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. Mungkin Ia akan gila jika hidup selamanya dengan iblis yang satu itu.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, dan berusaha menjelaskan jika hari ini rencana pergi ke New Jersey gagal. Kyungsoo berharap dalam hati semoga saja Jongin mengerti.

"hai Kyungie... kenapa kau belum bersiap? Ini sudah sedikit siang" sapa Jongin sambil berdiri. Ya Tuhan, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo meremas jari-jarinya kebiasaan jika Ia sedang gelisah ataupun gugup. " Jongin, aku minta maaf, tapi sepertinya, rencana kita batal." Jawabnya sedikit pelan dengan kepalan menunduk.

"kenapa batal Kyung? Ada masalah?" tanya Jongin terlihat bingung.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "tidak Jongin. Uuummm sepertinya... Sehun..."

"aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan istriku kesana" Sehun dari arah tangga memotong omogan Kyungsoo dengan suara yang terdengar sangat tegas. Kyungsoo mendongak melihat kearah Sehun dengan kening berkerut. Sejak kapan lelaki itu memanggil dirinya sebagai istri gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. " uumm... Jongin... aku sungguh minta maaf.."

"tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku senang jika ada yang mengantarmu." Jawab Jongin sambil mengusap lembut rambut kepala Kyungsoo dan tidak lupa memberikan kekasihnya senyuman manis sebagai bukti jika Ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"singkirkan tanganmu dari rambutnya." Kali ini Sehun berbicara dengan nada dingin. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa heran denga sikap Sehun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki itu, apakah dia salah makan pikirnya.

Jongin menarik tangannya kembali kemudian melangkah ke hadapan Sehun. " kau tidak berhak mengaturku Tuan." Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin dan pandangan tajam yang menantang.

"dia istriku.." jawab Sehun dengan nada tak kalah dingin dari Jongin.

"dia kekasihku." Balas Jongin.

Rahang Sehun mengeras tatapannya sangat tajam bahkan Ia sangat siap untuk meledak saat itu juga. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengklaim istrinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Lalu keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan siap embunuh satu sama lain. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah melihat tangan Sehun mengepal seakan ingin menghantam wajah di hadapannya.

"baiklah Jongin, kupikir kau harus pulang, aku harus segera berangkat." Kata Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, tatapannya melembut saat matanya manatap kearah Kyungsoo. "baiklah Kyung, jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di New Jersey."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengantar Jongin keluar sampai lelaki berkulit tan tersebut meninggalkan rumah Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali masuk kerumah dan mendapati Sehun dengan wajah beringasnya. Wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa takut dengan Sehun yang seperti akan meledak-ledak seperti biasanya saat ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah ataupun tidak suka.

"cepat siapkan barang-barangmu sebelum kita kesiangan." Katanya dengan dingin dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo melihat kearah tangan Sehun yang masih terlihat mengepal. Mungkin dia masih marah , tap kenapa? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di New Jersey, tepatnya di kota Flemington. Di sana sudah ada ibu dan beberapa keluarga Kyungsoo. Ini adalah pesta pernikahan Baekhyun sepupunya. Terkadang Kyungsoo iri dengan sepupunya itu, karena bisa menikah dengan laki-laki yang dicintai dan mencintai sepupunya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan berwajah datar layaknya iblis seperti Sehun.

"haiii... Kyungsoo, apa kabar?" Baekhyun menyambut Kyungsoo sambil mengecup kedua pipi gembilnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat kearah Baekhyun. "aku baik. Kau sendiri?''

"bisa kau lihat, aku lebih dari baik." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia. "oohhhh... haiii Sehun... kupikir kau tak ikut kemari. Kyungsoo bilang jika kau mungkin sangat sibuk" sapa Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"yaaaahh... aku memang sibuk, tapi aku akan mengantar istriku kemanapun dia pergi." Balas Sehun dengan nada posesif. Kyungsoo pikir akhir-akhir ini Sehun memang sangat aneh.

"uuhhh.. kalian membuatku iri..." goda Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan pipinya memenas karenanya. "baiklah kalian bisa ke atas, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Dan mulai menaiki tangga diikuti Sehun yang berada di belakangnya. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan pelan membuka pintu cokelat yang berada di ujung ruangan. Kyungsoo ingat jika dulu, Ia sering menginap dirumah Baekhyun dan kamar itu adalah kamar favoritnya.

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk mendekat ke arah jendela kaca besar yang langsung menuju balkon samping rumah tersebut. Tak lama terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Itu adalah ponsel milik Sehun. Kyungsoo melirik dengan ekor matanya, Sehun mengangkat teleponnya dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat dadanya sesak saat mendengar percakapan Sehun dengan suara di seberang sana.

"hallo sayang! Aku tidak di rumah."

"..."

"aku di New Jersey, tepatnya di Flemington. Yahh.. sedang menghadiri acara keluarga."

"..."

"oohh tidak, kau tidak perlu menyusulku kesini"

"...''

"baiklah... aku tidak akan melarang jika kau benar-benar merindukanku."

Dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara percakapan merekapun memilih untuk pergi. Ia langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Berharap dengan mandi Ia bisa menghilangkan stres yang ada di kepalanya.

Bagi Kyungsoo hal itu bukanlah yang pertama kali, Sehun menelepon wanita dengan mesranya. Ia bahkan sangat sering mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan sangat mesra hal yang tidak pernah sekalipun lelaki itu lakukan padanya. Terkadang Ia juga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sehun sedang bercumbu dengan wanita yang selalu dibawanya kerumah. Dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu tidak menyukai itu.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan diri ke dalam _bathup_ sambil memejamkan matanya. Aroma mawar dari sabun yang disediakan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya rileks. Ketika Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit mulai terengut dari kesadarannya, tiba-tiba Ia merasakan air di dalam _bathup_ bergelombang seakan ada yang mengusik ketenangannya.

Dan benar saja, saat Kyungsoo membuka matanya, Ia mendapati Sehun yang sudah telanjang bulat masuk dalam _bathup_ bersamanya. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, dengan gelagapan Ia terbangun dan beringsut menjauh.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?"

"aku hanya ingin berendam. Apa tidak boleh?" jawabnya dengan santai.

"tapi kau bisa menungguku selesai"

"tidak ada waktu, sebentar lagi akan masuk waktunya makan malam." Dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat membantahnya lagi.

Mereka akhirnya berendam bersama di dalam bak mandi yang lebih kecil dari pada yang ada di rumah Sehun. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan dan entah kenapa itu sedikit membuat Kyungsoo sedikit gelisah. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan tangan Sehun mulai melingkari perutnya yang rata. Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibirnya karena merasa gila dengan yang dilakukan Sehun.

"disini sempit Kyung, kau bisa pindah ke atasku." Katanya dengan parau tepat dibelakang telinga Kyungsoo.

Dan tentu saja bukan Sehun namanya, jika dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di sana.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Sehun benar-benar sudah gila. Jika tidak, mana mungkin lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati saat dirinya dengan gilanya mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo di pangkuannya, di antara kejantanan yang seakan sudah siap meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Sehun... kupikir"

"kenapa Kyung..? kau tidak suka?"

"tidak... maksudku... "

"bukankah kita suami istri? Bukankah wajar jika kita melakukan ini?" sebenarnya sangat wajar. _Yang tidak wajar adalah dirimu Sehun... bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan dia seperti ini setelah seharian bersikap dingin padanya._ Siall! Bahkan hati nuraninyapun ikut memaki sikap sialannya.

"kupikir kau..."

"shhh" Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo diam, dan tanpa permisi tangannya mendarat sempurna di payudara ranum Kyungsoo yang mengkilat terkena air sabun. Sehun dapat merasakan betapa payudara Kyungsoo sangat lembut dan begitu pas ditinganya. Dan dia baru saja menyadinya.

Setelah puas mempermainkannya dengan tangan, Sehun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan intens matanya menelusuri wajak polos Kyungsoo, wajah polos yang tak pernah sedikitpun memakai riasan. Dan entah kenapa itu semakin membuat Sehun mengerang.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo, lalu mulai melumat bibir ranum tersebut. Terasa panas dan menggairahkan. Sehun mencari-cari lidah Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya menari bersama. Hal itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Ia angkat tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu memposisikannya hingga Sehun dapan menyatu sempurna dengan Kyungsoo.

Saat mereka menyatu, Sehun dapat melihat kening Kyungsoo berkerut, seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Apa dia kesakitan pikirnya? Bisa jadi yang dipikirkannya benar, karena Sehun dapat merasakannya jika didalam sana sangat sempit. Sehun langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu merasa rileks kembali. Saat Kyungsoo mulai mendesah di antara ciuman mereka, Sehun tahu jika Kyungsoo mulai menikmati permainan mereka.

"bergeraklah Kyung... puasakan dirimu, puaskan aku..." ucap Sehun dengan suara serak penuh dengan gairah.

Tak lama Sehunpun melihat Kyungsoo benar-benar mulai bergerak dengan mata tertutup dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Sehun semakin gila dan membuatnya seakan ingin meledak.

"pelan-pelan sayang jangan terburu-buru" rancau Sehun saat menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"aaaahhh... Sehun... " Kyungsoo mengerang dengan nikmat bahkan Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

"sial...! sial...!" dan Sehun hanya bisa mengumpat saat dinding kewanitaan Kyungsoo mulai mengetat, semakin menghimpit milik Sehun, tanda jika Kyungsoo ingin mencapai klimaksnya.

Akhirnya tanpa dapat menahan lebih lama lagi, Sehun melepaskan semua benihnya didalam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkulai dalam pelukan Sehun. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling terengah, sama-sama kehabisan napas karena percintan panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tanpa sadar Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, mengusap lembut rambut panjang di punggungnya. Setidaknya dengan ini Sehun akan mendapatkan keinginannya. Apalagi jika bukan warisan orang tuanya. Bahkan dalam hatinya sudah tersirat senyum licik diikuti dengan gumamman segera, setelah Kyungsoo hamil, Ia akan mendapatkan warisan itu dan menikahi Luhan wanita sexy yang dicintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T. B. C**

 **UUUUWWAAAAAAHHHH ini tuh panjang pakek banget. Sebenernya mau update kemarin tapi belum selesai ngetiknya. Dan maaf buat pemilik asli cerita ini, maaf jika cerita anda saya rombak 95% adalah milik anda 5% adalah milik saya. Kalau ada yang pernah beca cerita aslinya pasti ngerti bagaimana bentuk aslinya** **.**

 **Nesyarera, dyodhe12, babyosh, dinadokyungsoo1, jeyjong, orangbijak16, Rizkinovitasarii, kyungsuu, il, kyungsooima, Hunsoo ship :** mohon ditunggu lanjutanya

 **Just Young Min :** kekeke mungkin anda benar.

 **Jerapinchansoo, papiyeol, hunsoobae, Dvian1012, Lovedudu1201, baekvin23 :** akan di usahakan fast update seperti biasanya. Jadi jangan bosan untuk menunggunya .

 **Park28sooyah:** hhh bener mukanya terlalu mendalami karakter devil.

 **Defti785:** sudah aku rombak moga lebih nyaman saat membacanya. Hhh cerita aslinya memang gaya penulisannya seperti diprolong.

 **Kim pratama1108 :** terimakasih buat semangatnya kim , Jangan bosen buat bacanya kekeke.

 **see you next chapter chu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HANDSOME DEVIL [REMAKE]**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **ZENNY ARIEFFKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

 **PART 2**

Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika di hadapan Sehun. Pertanyaan, kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu? Selalu berputar diotaknya. Kyungsoo merasa jika Sehun berubah sangat berubah, dan wanita sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya tiga bulan yang lalu tersebut.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang melihat Sehun berkumpul bersama beberapa pamannya. Sedang Ia sendiri berkumpul dengan para wanita. Sehun sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh, Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

" _Well..._ sepertinya hubungan kalian membaik." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"hubungan kami memang baik, Baek." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum kearah sepupunya tersebut.

"sekarang, tapi tidak dulu. Coba lihat, dia sesekali memandangmu seakan ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup." Goda Baekhyun sambil menyenggol bahu sempit wanita bermata belo itu.

"kau berlebihan Baek.." sanggah Kyungsoo.

Namun Baekhyun hanya tertawa karena melihat pipi sepupunya itu sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah yang menyerupai buah tomat. "Kyung.. kuharap kau bahagia dengannya. Tapi aku penasaran, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit serius.

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tertegun. Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun saat dirinya berada di dekat Sehun.

"aku tidak tahu." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih, karena memang Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Yang Ia tahu mereka berdua masih berhubungan seperti biasa hanya saja jarang bertemu dan keluar bersama.

"kau masih berhubungan dengan Jongin?"

"tentu saja Baek, dia kekasihku, dan aku mencintainya."

"tapi kau sudah memiliki Sehun, Kyung.."

"Sehun juga memiliki wanita lain selain aku, Baekhyun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kerumitan hubungan sepupunya tersebut. "sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnyaterjadi di antara kalian. Kalian telihat baik-baik saja, bahkan tatapan matanya seakan menunjukkan jika hubungan kalian sangat panas." Baekhyun berkata sambil terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan mata yang siap keluar saat mendengar ucapan vulgar wanita bermata sipit itu. "panas kau bilang?" Kyungsoo mencubit lembut lengan Baekhyun, yang bisa-bisanya menggoda ditempat seramai ini.

"Kyung.."

Kyungsoo hampir saja melompat karena terlalu terkejut dengan suara Sehun yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tidak, bukan karena panggilannya, tapi karena suaranya yang terdengar serak membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merinding.

"ya..?" Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati tubuh tegap Sehun tepat menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

"apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak, tentu tidak Sehun... ada apa?" Kyungsoo merutuki nada bicaranya yang terlampau antusias tersebut.

"aku ingin keluar sebentar, apakah tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya karena merasa aneh dengan Sehun. Sejak kapan lelaki itu meminta ijin padanya, bukankah biasanya dia selalu pergi keluar masuk seenaknya sendiri pikirnya. Namun kini lelaki itu seolah-olah seperti suami sungguhan yang tengah meminta ijin pada istrinya jika Ia ingin pergi dan tidak ingin membuat sang istri kebingungan mencarinya yang telah menghilang.

"yaahh... tidak masalah. Pergilah" ucap Kyungsoo meski ada keraguan dihatinya.

"aku hanya sebentar Kyung..."

"aku tahu." Balasnya dengan lirih.

Namun tanpa Kyungsoo duga Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibi hati miliknya dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat tubuh mungil itu sedikit menegang dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"tunggu aku, jangan tidur dulu." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo menyiratkan pesan sensual yang benar-benar mampu membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dan untung saja Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya saat Sehun menghampirinya. Jika tidak mungkin wanita itu akan menggodanya secara habis-habisan. Namun tak lama setelah kecupan singat itu berakhir, Kyungsoo dapat melihat punggung tegap itu semakin menjauh dari pengelihatannya.

¶9394¶

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di sebuah hotel di Flemington. Luhan tadi menghubunginya, wanita bermata rusa itu menyusulnya ke New Jersey dan bilang jika saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangannya di sebuah kamar di hotel tersebut. Setelah memasuki lorong-lorong hotel akhirnya Sehun menemukam kamar nomor 202 tempat kekasihnya menginap. Dengan pelan Ia mengetuk pintu sabagai tanda jika Ia sudah tiba. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik keluar hanya mengenakan kimono tidur yang terlihat sangat sexy ditubuh lansingnya. Yang membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Luhan menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dengan gerakan menggoda. Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan menyerang bibir Sehun dengan tidak sabaran.

"aku merindukannmu Sehun.. sungguh sangat merindukanmu.." ucap Luhan disela-sela desahannya.

Sehun menegang seketika. Luhan memang sangat piawai dalam hal berciuman, bahkan hanya dengan ciuamannya saja wanita itu mapu membuat Sehun menegang dan mengeras. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu Ia bercinta dengan panas bersama Kyungsoo di dalam _bathup_ di kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo... tunggu! Setelah mengingat nama itu, semuanya terasa hambar bagi Sehun. Ia menjauhkan Luhan dari tubuhnya. Dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"kenapa Hun-a?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit kebingunggan.

"kau... perlu sesuatu? Kenapa kau menyusulku?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Luhan.

"aku merindukanmu Hun-a" Luhan mencoba memeluk tubuh tegap Sehun.

"Luhan.. kupikir sebaiknya tidak disini." Lagi-lagi Sehun berusaha menghindar dari Luhan. Tetapi kenapa? Bahkan Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh tubuhnya.

"Sehun... kau menolakku?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit kesal, Karena melihat kekasihnya yang sedari tadi berusaha menjauh darinya.

"tidak sayang.." jawab Sehun.

"Ya... kau menolakku. Aku menyusulmu ke New Jersey dan ini yang aku dapatkan? Sebuah penolakan?" teriaknya tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Astaga... apa dirinya sudah gila pikir Sehun. Ia tidak pernah menolak wanita di atas ranjang apalagi jika wanita itu kekasihnya yang sexy seperti Luhan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun mencumbunya kembali. Mendorong tubuh Luhan mundur hingga terjerembab di atas ranjang. Sehun menindihnya, melumat bibirnya hingga seseatu di antara selangkanganya menegang seketika. Saat itu juga Ia menurunkan celananya sendiri dan menenggelamkan diri pada lubang Luhan yang sudah sangat basah. _Siaalll! Ini nikmat, tapi tentu saja tak senikmat lubang sempit Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo? Lagi-lagi nama itu yang terngiang dikepala Sehun. Dengan frustasi Sehun bergerak secepat mungkin, sekeras mungkin untuk menuntaskan semuanya.

"Kyungsoo... aku tak dapat menahanya lagi... sial Kyung kau sangat nikmat... Kyung!.." rancau Sehun dengan tidak sadar, lalu meledak didalam Luhan. Nafasnya terengah meresapi nikmatnya percintaan mereka.

Tubuh tegap itu tersungkur lemat di sebelah Luhan, tak memperdulikan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Membuat Sehun mengeryit bingung.

"ada yang salah, sayang?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"kau sialan..!" umpatnya sambil berdiri dan merapikan kimono tidurnya.

Sehun bangun dari atas tempat tidur sambil memandang Luhan bingung. "apa yang kulakukan?"

Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. "kau bercinta seakan-akan bercinta dengan seorang pelacur. Aku kekasihmu Sehun, bukan wanita yang kau bayar untuk memuaskan nafsumu." Teriaknya sambil menunjuk muka Sehun.

"apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Sehun mengerang dengan kesal karena merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan pada Luhan.

"kau gila, kau memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Kau bahkan menyebut nama wanita sialan itu disini... saat berada di dalam tubuhku. Sialan..!"

"sh*t..! Sehun mengumpat, Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa sudah gila.

"pergilah... aku ingin sendiri.." usir Luhan sambil memegangi pelipisnya.

"Luhan.''

"pergilah Sehun...!" teriaknya lagi. Dan Sehunpun tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Luhan sudah meledak seperti itu. Luhan adalah wanita keras kepala, dan Sehun tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan ketika wanita itu marah padanya. Dan memilih untuk mengalah dan pergi dari kamar hotel tersebut setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di rumah Baekhyun tepat pukul satu malam. Susananya sangat sepi. Saat Ia membuka pintu, ternyata didalam masih ada orang tua Baekhyun —Bibi Minseok dan paman Jongdae— sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Sehun.. kau baru pulang?" sapa bibi Minseok.

"iya Bibi... maaf tadi aku bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerja" jawab Sehun bohong. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kan Ia bilang jika sehabis bertemu dengan kekasihnya, bisa-bisa rencananya akan gagal sebelum Ia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"oohh tentu saja sayang, kau pengusaha muda memiliki jam padat. Aku bahkan heran, saat tahu kau mau meluangkan waktumu menemani Kyungsoo kemari." Sahut bibi Minseok.

Sehun tersenyum. "aku hanya tak ingin melihat istriku bersama pria lain Bibi." Bibi Minseok dan Paman Jongdae tertawa renyah mendenar penuturan Sehun yang terdengar sangat posesif tersebut.

"iya kami tahu, bagaimanapun juga kalian masih penganti baru, bukan?" lagi-lagi Sehun hanya terseyum saat paman Jongdae mencoba menggodanya.

" _Well_... kami menunggu bayi mungil dari kalian..." sambung bibi Minseok dengan antusias. Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Dalam hatinya bergumam jika Ia akan segera membuat Kyungsoo hamil seperti permintaan semua orang dan setelah itu segera mengakhiri kegilaan yang semakin menjeratnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang di tempatinya bersama Kyungsoo, matanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur meringkuk di ujung ranjang. Kyungsoo mengenakan lingerie sexy berwarna hitam. Dan astaga... hanya dengan melihatnya seperti itu saja sudah membuat Sehun menegang kembali. Gila Ia memang sudah gila gerutunya.

Sehun naik keatas ranjang, Ia mencoba tak tergoda oleh tubuh molek Kyungsoo yang sangat menantang. Tapi sialnya nafu besarnya tentu membuat semuanya memburuk. Sehun berakhir dengan mengecupi wajah lembut Kyungsoo, mengecupi pundak putih halus yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyungsoo mengerang tidak nyaman dan dengan pelan membuka matanya. "Sehun..." panggilnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Saat bibirnya terbuka, Sehun langsung melumatnya habis, membuat Kyungsoo terengah dengan ciuman sensual Sehun.

"ku bilang jangan tidur, Kyug... tunggu aku.." bisik Sehun pelan. "aku ingin bercinta denganmu, menyatu denganmu, dan mengubur dalam-dalam diriku di dalam tubuhmu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang sangat serak karena terkuasai oleh nafsu.

"ya... lakukanlah... lakukanlah Sehun..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan pasrah. Karena entah mengapa setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun, tubuhnya selalu meresponnya dengan baik.

Sehun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo cepat hingga Ia berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh tegap Sehun. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun menyatukan diri dengan Kyungsoo, mengubur dirinya semakin dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan karena kejantanan Sehun yang menghujamnya secara tiba-tiba tanpa melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun mengumpat frustasi saat kejantanannya tenggelam di lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Saking sempitnya, Sehun merasa jika, Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya di dalam sana. Semuanya terasa erat mencengkeramnya, menghisap, seakan tak memperbolahkannya untuk bergerak leluasa. Itu sangat sempurna, kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Sehun dapatkan sebelumnya dari wanita lain, termasuk Luhan —kekasihnya—.

"Kyungsoo, a... aku akan bergerak." Ucap Sehun sambil menahan gairah yang sudah memuncak.

"yaahhh..." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan mendesah. "bergeraklah Sehun... oh astaga.." dia terengah-engah. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipisnya dan sekitaran leher. Hingga membuat kulit putih itu tampak mengkilat.

Damn! Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Pemandangan wajah penuh kenikmatan yang dipancaran Kyungsoo benar-benar membangkitkan seluruh gairahnya hingaa keakar-akarnya. Ia mulai bergerak pelan.. sangat pelan, karena Ia merasa didalam benar-benar sempit. Hingga setiap gesekan benda keras dan kenyal itu menikmbulkan efeck yang sangat dasyat untuknya.

Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat, bibir hatinya sedikit terbuka hingga membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan diri untuk mencumbunya. Sehun langsung mencengkeram dagu Kyungsoo, mengarahkannya pada dirinya lalu segera menikmati bibir ranum yang sudah tampak mengkilat oleh saliva. Ciuman yang sangat lembut tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya di bawah sana.

"apa kau menikmatinya sayang?" dengan nada parau dan nafas yang memburu.

"aaahhhh..." hanya desahan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo sebagai jawabannya untuk Sehun jika Ia sungguh menikmati kegiatan panas mereka.

"begitupu denganku Kyungsoo... kau sungguh nikmat sayang, membuatku tak ingin berhenti untuk menyetubuhimu hingga pagi sampai malam lagi." Balas Sehun lalu kembali melumat bibirhabis bibir Kyungsoo, bibir yang sangat Ia damba. Sehun terus mencumbu Kyungsoo dengan ganas, tidak peduli lagi jika bibir Kyungsoo sudah sangat bengkak dan tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda-tanda merah akibat ulahnya. Ia terus mencumbu lagi dan lagi hingga mereka berdua tiba pada pelepasan mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya tampak pucat. Wanita itu juga tampak tidak nafsu makan. Sehun bertanya –tanya dalam hati apakah Kyungsoo sedang sakit?.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak mereka menghabiskan malam di rumah Baekhyun, di New Jersey. Hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengacuhkan Kyungsoo semenitpun. Karena wanita bermata bulat itu selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan hampir setiap hari membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Meski begitu tujuannya masih sama. Membuat Kyungsoo lalu Ia mendapatkan warisan dari ayahnya. Tapi sampai saat ini Ia harus menghela nafas kecewa, karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung hamil meski mereka sering melakukannya.

Pagi ini mereka berencana untuk makan pagi bersama, namun dengan tiba-tiba Sehun melihat Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya, lalu berlari ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Dan saat Ia menyusulnya, Kyungsoo sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kyung?" tanya Sehun selembut mungkin, sambil mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membersihkan wajahnya lalu menghadap ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat pucat, tubuhnya telihat bergetar. " tidak apa-apa... alu hanya..." Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh begitu saja dalam pelukan Sehun.

Kyungsoo pingsang...

.

.

.

Sehun menatap dengan khawatir dokter yang sedang memeriksa Kyungsoo. Sungguh, entah kenapa Ia sangat khawatir dan takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo.

"selamat, Sehun. Dia hamil.." ucap dokter Yixing, dokter keluarnya.

Sehun menganga mendapati kabar tersebut. Kyungsoo hamil? Ia benar-benar tidak bercaya akan hal itu. Dalam hatinya bersorak penuh kemenangan. Karena itu artinya Ia akan segera mendapatkan warisan itu seperti yang dijanjikan oleh ayahnya. "dokter bisa memeriksanya lagi? Saya benar-benar ingin kepastian."

"dia benar-benar hamil Sehun, jika kau belum yakin, besok ajaklah Kyungsoo Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan USG."

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya dan tersenyum lebar. Mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya mengira jika Sehun adalah seorang suami yang sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kehamilan istrinya tanpa tahu jika senyum lebar tersebut menyembunyikan banyak makna yang terselubung.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun karena cahaya senja yang menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela kaca jendela di kamar Sehun. Senja? Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa bingung. Ia terduduk dengan cepat. Tangannya reflek memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Dan satu tangan lagi memegangi perutnya yang masih merasakan mual.

Tak lama Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan susah payah menelan salivanya. Tubuh Sehun benar-benar menggairahkan. Dia benar-benar lelaki yang paling mengairahkan yang Kyungsoo temui. Melihat perut kotak-kotaknya yang sexy, serta membayangkan kejantanan besar Sehun yang tertutup oleh handuk, membuatnya ingin sekali membuka selangkangannya dan memasukkan milik Sehun kelubangnya. Kyungsoo langsung tertunduk malu saat Sehun datang menghampirinya. Ia merasa murahan karena telah memikirkan hal-hal mesum dengan Sehun.

"hei... kau sudah bangun sayang?" sapa Sehun lembut yang berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Sehun membelai rambut berantakan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. " ayo kugendong, aku akan memandikanmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum hangat yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelum.

"aku... aku bisa mandi sendiri Sehun." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"tidak, akulah yang akan memandikanmu, dan bayi kita." Sahut Sehun dengan nada antusias.

Bayi kita? Tunggu dulu... apa maksud dengan bayi kita? Pikir Kyungsoo. "Sehun... apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"kau hamil Kyung... terima kasih kau sudah hamil" katanya lagi-lagi dengan tersenyum lembut. Semyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejutnya saat Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. "aku bahagia Kyung..." ucapnya lembut, lalu bibir panas itu mulai menempel kembali pada bibir Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menikmati bibir masing-masing, mencecap rasa satu sama lain. Sehun bahkan sempat mengerang kerena keintiman tersebut. Ciuman itu sangat lembut, tapi sekaligus terasa sangat panas. Dan Kyungsoo merasa ciuman itu sangat berbeda dengan ciuman Sehun sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Maaf kalau chapter kali ini sangat pendek. Karena satu chapter aku bagi jadi dua chapter. Capek ngetik kalau puanjang kekekeke... dan mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review meski ini remake sebagian adalah kata-kata yang aku rombak.**

 **Park28sooyah :** kekeke jangan marah-marah, tar cepet tua :p ini itu dari app story dapet dari playstor dengan judul yang sama coba aja cari kalau mau baca versi aslinya.

 **Dinadokyungsoo1:** aslinya mungkin juga gak kalah menyebalkan hhhhh, akan diusahan kalau gk capek ngetiknya :p

 **Erikaalni :** baik kok kalau pas lgi tidur..

 **Baekvin23 :** hhh jangan di bejek tak gak ada Sehun sialbino cakep lagi... sebenernya gak tega buat nistain Kai, tapi apa daya dia harus dinistakan kekeke. Jangan bosem nunggu ya .

 **Rizkinovitasarii :** sepanjang rel kereta api ya hhh, akan diusahakan.

 **Nanachaan :** maaf soalnya ngetiknya lembur n gak di edit lagi karena udah capek hhhh, semoga masih bisa menikmatinya.

 **Papiyeol : diusahakan** untuk fast update.

 **lauraRose14 :** hhh sudah terjawab kan ya. Thank buat semangatnya.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** culik sudah gk ada yang nglarang kekekeke

 **Jerapinchansoo :** waah kalau kesel gk mau baca lagi donk T-T

 **Defti785 :** cerita aslinya emang kayak gitu plotnya cepet bingit... akan diusahakan buat fast update kekeke

 **Babyosh :** kalau gak banyak moment kaisoonya gw jagan ditabok yaa hhhh :V

 **Jeyjong :** emang biasanya kalau baca otaknya banjir ya hehehe #bercanda

 **Guest :** terimakasih buat kalian aku harap kalian gak bosen nunggu updetan selanjutnya .

note : maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan maincast Ff ini, karena dari awal pengen bikin cast Hunsoo, jadi jika ada yang ingin baca Ff yang castnya Sehun dengan couple yang lain mohon cari Ff lain yang sesuai dengan keinginnan anda thank.

Keut

 **See you next chapter chu~**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY HANDSOME DEVIL**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by **ZENNY ARIEFFKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMNCE, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

. HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo melakukan aktifitasnya seperti sebelumnya, yaitu merajut syal di bangku balkon kemarnya. Usia kandungnya sudah menginjak usia enam bulan, dan selama dua bulan terakhir, Sehun tak penah mengijinkannya keluar dari rumah. Kyungsoo benar-bemar merasa kebosanan akanl hal itu, tapi Ia memilih untuk menuruti Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun itu bertanda jika Sehun tak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka.

Tentang Sehun, laki-laki itu benar-benar sangat berubah. Menjadi over protektif, pengertian, dan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti pada lelaki tersebut. Tapi tak dibisa dipungkiri jika Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap Sehun. Dia juga jarang meledak-ledak seperti dulu lagi. Yang pasti Sehun tidak pernah mengajak kekasihnya ke rumah mereka lagi.

Apa Sehun benar-benar sudah berubah? Apa ia sudah membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo? Entalah... yang pasti perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap Sehun sungguh sangat besar. Ia mencintai Sehun seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan berharap Sehun juga memiliki perasa yang sama terhadap dirinya.

Tentang Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana kabar lelaki tersebut. Dia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Kyungsoo. Terakhir kali Jongin menghubunginya adalah ketika Ia kembali dari New Jersey. Jongin menanyakan keadaannya, setelah itu Jongin hilang begitu saja bagaikan tertelan oleh bumi. Dan Jongin juga tidak bisa dihubungi, setiap kali dirinya menghubungi nomor Jongin yang menyahut adalah suara operator. Dan sejak itu Kyungsoo menyerah untuk menghubungi lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Sebuah pipi lembut menempel pada pipinya. Dan aroma itu, aroma yang sangat Ia kenal san selalu dirindukannya menyapa indra pembaunya. Sehun...

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut.

"sudah... aku tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkanmu." Jawab Sehun dengan suara parau. Dan Kyungsoo tahu artinya jika suara Sehun berubah seperti itu.

Sehun mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit membuncit, sesekali mengecupnleher dan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Sehuah desahan keluar dari bibir hatinya. Hormon kehamilan benar-benar mempengaruhinya. Bagaimana bisa hanya dikecup seperti itu semua yang di bawah sana sudah basah dan berkedut ingin disentuh.

"aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo." BisiK Sehun tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

Sehun akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Melumat bibir Kyungsoo secara tidak sabaran, dak Kyungsoo yang tidak keberatanpun langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun lalu membalas lumatan Sehun dengan tidak kalah panasnya.

"kau cantik.." ucapnya dengan manatap tajam kearah mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"kau juga... tampak sempurna" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menghisap, mencecap tanpa ampun. "kita pindah ke dalam sayang.." ucapnya penuh dengan kelembutan.

Sehun lalu menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkannya diranjang, menyelimutinya, lalu Sehun ikut naik ke atas ranjang, masuk dalam selimut dam mulai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap perut Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mencium keningnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terbuai dan sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranya semakin menipis. Hingga Ia tidak dapat menahan kantuknya lagi. Dan malam itu Ia berakhir terlelap dalam pelukan hangat Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun mengumam pada dirinya sendiri jika lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal itu. Seakan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi candunya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati dengan frustasi karena, Ia merasa ini bukanlah tujuan pertamanya, yaitu menguasai warisan sialan ayahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo hamil dan mendapat warisan itu sebelum adik tirinya menguasainya.

Adik tiri Sehun bernama Taeyeong. Taeyeong adalah seorang anak jalanan yang dipungut oleh kedua orang tua Sehun. Saat Ia mengurus perusahan ayahnya yang ada di New York, Taeyeong mengurus perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Kanada. Meski harus Sehun akui kinerja Taeyeong sangatlah bagus akan tetapi tetap saja Sehun berpikiran jika Taeyeong adalah orang luar. Ia juga tidak rela jika warisan keluarga Oh jatuh ketangan Taeyeong.

Awalnya Sehun memang menolak keras usaha ayahnya untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan puteri keluarga DO, yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Tapi karena ancaman dari ayahnya, mau tak mau Ia harus menurutinya. Ancaman itu semakin membuatnya gila saat ayahnya memberi tahu jika beliau ingin cucu dari Kyungsoo. Harusnya Sehun cucup bahagia saat ini, mengingat Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anaknya. Akan tetapi hati kecilnya merasa jika ada yang sangat kurang.

Sehun merasa jika semua ini salah. Tidak, bukan keadaanya yang salah, tapi perasaanya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mendapati Kyungsoo hamil, Ia benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Bukan senang mendapat warisan, akan tetapi senang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Merasa senang karena Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sejak saat itu perhatiannya tidak pernah luput dari sosok yang saat ini sedang dipeluknya. Wanita itu benar-benar bisa mengalihkan segala dunianya. Tak ada lagi dunia malam ataupun wanita jalang yang menemani malam-malamnya seperti dulu. Baginya Kyungsoo saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat seksualnya. Bahkan bukan hanya kepuasan, Sehun juga merasakan kebahagiaan serta kedamaian saat bersamanya. Hal itu tidak pernah, Ia dapatkan dari wanita-wanita jalang yang pernah menajadi kekasihnya.

Sehun bahkan berhasil menyingkirkan Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo berhubungan dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Dan Ia telah melakukan berbagai macam cara hingga Ia berhasil menyingkerkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sehun untuk mendapatakan semua informasi tentang Jongin, lalu Ia mulai menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan Jongin. Awalnya Sehun hanya memberi sedikit ancaman untuk Jongin, mengingat lelaki itu hanya bekerja di salah satu perusahaan kecil yang ternyata mudah sekali untuk Sehun kuasai. Tapi ternyata, sebuah ancaman saja tidak cukup untuk menyingkirkan Jongin.

Kemudia Sehun memutusakan untuk pergi menemui Jongin, dan berniat memberinya pelajaran agar tidak lagi menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun bukan kesepakatan yang Ia dapat, Jongin menolak mentah-mentah semua permintaan Sehun. Dan merekapun memutuskan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan menggunakan pukulan dan tendangan. Rupanya, hal itu tetap tidak menghentikan Jongin untuk berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sampai akkhirnya, Sehun memilih cara licik dan bisa dibilang sangat pengecut, Ia melaporkan Jongin ke polisi, menuntutnya supaya membusuk di penjara dengan tuduhan membangganggu rumah tangga dan berusaha merayu Kyungsoo sang istri.

Luhan...? wanita yang menurut Sehun sialan itu membuat suasana menjadi rumit. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menagih janjinya pada Sehun untuk menikahinya. Sehun berpikir jika, Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menikahi Luhan. Akhirnya dua bulan yang lalu Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan marah dan tidak terima. Sehun sangat tahu wanita macam apa Luhan itu, Sehun tidak ingin wanita itu merecoki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan demi keamanan Kyungsoo dan bayinya yang ada di dalam perut sang istri, Sehun melarang keras Kyungsoo untuk keluar rumah. Setidaknya hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit tenang saat Kyungsoo berada di dalam rumah dengan banyak perlindungan entah dari para pelayan atau dari para pengawalnya.

Sehun merasa Kyungsoo bergerak dalam pelukannya. Mungkin dia sudah bangun pikir Sehun. Lalu mengecup lembut pundak Kyungsoo.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan , dan mendongak kearah Sehun. "hmm... aku lapar Sehun..." dan itu membuata Sehun tidak dapat lagi manahan tawanya. Ia merasa sangat bergairah. Menegak sejak tadi... tapi saat Kyungsoo bangun, wanita itu malah kelaparan. _Astaga... tahan dirimu Sehun... kau sungguh-sungguh sangat mesum._

"padahal aku menginginkanmu Kyung..."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. " Sehun... kau benar-benar..." dan Kyungsoo tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sehun kembali melumat habis bibir hatinya.

"kau... kau gila Sehun..." ucapnya ditengah-tengah ciuman dengan nafas terengah.

" ya... lebih dari itu sayang." Rancau Sehun. Sesekali mengecupi punggung belakangnya. Sehun bahkan tidak yakin bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo setelah ini. Apa salah jika Ia mempertahankan Kyungsoo hingga akhir? Ia rasa tidak. Saat ini Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan warisan sialan tersebut. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kyungsoo, dan bayi mereka yang ada dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya makan malam bersama. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya di hadapnya. Saat ini nafsu makan Kyungsoo sudah kembali. Dan dia tidak pilih-pilih lagi jika soal mekanan. Dan Sehun lihat tubuh Kyungsoo juga sudah kembali berisi, tidak kurus kering seperti saat bulan-bulan pertama kehamilannya dulu.

Tak lama Sehun melihat pengawalnya datang menghampirinya dengan gurat wajah khawatir. Dan Sehun dapt membacanya jika sedang ada masalah.

"ada apa?" tanyanya sedingin mungkin. Karena Sehun tidak suka jika waktu bersama Kyungsoo terganggu.

"ada tamu tuan." Jawab sang pengawal.

"siapa...?"

"nona Luhan." Dan seketika itu juga Kyungsoo menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap kearah Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehunpun sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan berani menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya, padahal Ia sudah memutuskannya bahkan mengancamnya dengan berbagai macam hal agar dia tak mengganggu dirinya lagi, namun nyatanya, Luhan masih memiliki nyali untuk menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya. Sehun berdiri dan bergerak akan menghampiri Luhan. Namun Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

" kau mau kemana Sehun?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. " tunggu di sini Kyung, aku harus menimuinya."

" kau masih ada urusan dengannya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "tidak, aku sudah memutuskannya" jelas Sehun pada Kyungsoo. "tunggu disini saja, aku akan segera kembali." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengsngguk sebagai jawabanya. Dan Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menemui Luhan di tempatnya berada. Sehun melihat Luhan, yang sedang berdiri mondar-mandir di teras rumah terlihat jika raut wajahnya penuh dengan kebencian. Dan tentu saja para pengawal Sehun tidak berani mengijinkan Luhan untuk masuk. Meski dulu Luhan dengan mudah keluar masuk rumah itu, tapi sekarang tidaklah mudah tanpa seijin sang tuan rumah yang mengijinkan tamu itu boleh masuk atau tidak.

"Hun-a... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tuntut Luhan dengan tidak sabar setelah melihat Sehun keluar dari dalam rumah dengan wajah datarnya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang kedatangannya sangat mengganggunya. "ku pikir kita tak memiliki urusan lagi Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Luhan melotot kearah Sehun karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. " apa katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti, Sehun..?" tanyanya penuh emosi.

" kita sudah selesai Luhan." Balas Sehun tegas.

"tidak. Kau berjanji akan menikahiku setelah kau mendapatkan warisan sialanmu itu. Bukankah saat ini istri kampunganmu itu sudah hamil? Berarti kau sudah mendapat warisan itu kan?" cerocos Luhan tangannya memegang lengan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

" apa yang kau katakan jalang?" ucap Sehun dengan kasar sambil menghempeskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya membuat tubuh ramping itu sedikit terhuyung namun tidak sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Sehun benar-nenar bodoh karena pernah memberi tahu semua rencananya pada Luhan. Takdir siapa yang tahu, jika Ia tahunakan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo mungki Ia tidak akan pernah menceritakan renacananya pada Luhan.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun kembali, dan dengan tidak tahu malunya menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun. Terlebih pada payudaranya yang terlihat menyembul dari dress mini yang Luhan kenakan."kau bilang akan menceraikannya Huan-a, setelah dia hamil dan kau dapat warisan itu. Apa kau lupa jika kau berjanji akan menikahiku setelah itu, aku menagih janjimu Hun-a." Rengek Luhan.

Sehun merasa jijik dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak tahu malu. Padahal dua bulan lalu Ia sudah memutuskannya atau lebih tepatnya sudah Ia campakan. Namun lihat wanita itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya merengek padanya dan memohon padanya untuk dinikahinya.

"apa kau benar-benar bicara padanya seperti itu Hunie...?" suara bergetar Kyungsoo benar-benar mengejutkan Sehun. Ia langsung membalik badannya setela mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh darinya yang direspon dengusan oleh wanita bertubuh ramping tersebut, bahkan wajah Sehun terlihat memucat. Tak jauh darinya tepatnya diabang pintu Kyungsoo berdiri dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Hati Sehun rasanya seperti diremas saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo mulai bergetar. Pertanyaan apakah Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya memenuhi otaknya.

Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini sayang? Ku bilang tinggallah disana jangan mengikutiku." Ucap Sehun setenang mungkin.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa Ia tahan lagi. " ya.. supaya aku dengan gampangnya bisa kau bodohi begitu? Kau sialan Oh Sehun.." tangannya yang sudah mengepal Ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada Sehun, namun dengan spontan Sehun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kyung.. ku mohon dengarkan penjelasannku." Pinta Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan kasar melepas pelukan Sehun, Ia lalu menatap suaminya tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. " aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, aku membencimu Sehun..." teriaknya diantara isak tangisnya. Lalu pergi masuk kembali kedalam rumah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri tanpa memperdulikan pangilan Sehun.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, merasa sangat marah karena Luhan benar-benar membuat masalah. Demi Tuhan, jika karena ini Sehun kehilangan Kyungsoo, Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah mengampuni wanita sialan itu.

.

.

.

.

 **T. B. C**

 **Maaf telat sehari dari jadwal update, baru bisa ngetik sekarang n maaf kalau banyak typo yang selalu meraja lela dimana-mana. Kekekeke aku harap kalian masih bisa mengerti dengan kata-kata tidak jelas yang dihasilkan oleh bapak typo :p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Babyosh :** hhhh iya dia hidupnya naena mulu kalau ngeliat yang bening dikit suka kilaf. Maaf ya chap ini bikin kecewa gara-gara gak ada moment kaisoonya, tapi noh udah dikasih moment real yang lebih sweet sama kaisoo distage kemarin

 **Park28sooyah :** hehehe paling tidak udah tau lah ya dikit" sama jalan ceritanya. Spoilernya buat diri sendiri aja ya lol hhh. Masih diusaha buat Ff chansoo lagi nyari ide masihan kekeke.

 **Erikaalni :** jangan lupa sedia tissue ya :p

 **Jeyjong :** wkwkwk lebih parah ternyata, maaf ya sepertinya tebakan anda salah :p

 **Rizkinovitasarii :** burungnya minta dipotong biar gk enaena mulu #eehhh maksih" jagan terlalu penasaran tar nyesel lagi

 **Nesyarera :** jangan bosen nunggu nes ke...ke ~

 **lauraRose14 :** sama-sama :* siapa tahu penasaran sama cerita aslinya kekeke.. waah ono arek jowo ternyata, jangan bosen nunggu aja kekeke..

 **dinadokyosoo1 :** waahh maafken saya membuatmu berdosa karena terlalu banyak mengumpat T..T

 **Baekvin23 :** bisa jadi karena enak jadi ketagiham #plak... waah makasih udah selalu menunggu :*

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha:** berdoa aja yang kyusu' hehehe :v

 **Teukiangle:** mungkin bulet kayak telur :p

 **Kaidohun:** hehehe diusahakan :*

 **Defti785:** please jangan emosi tar Sehun ilang kekeke...jangan baper akan diusahakan untuk fast update.

 **Ahan2021:** please aku bukan artis #eehhh ditunggu aja ya, yang penting jari kagak kriting diusahakan rahin ngetiknya hhhhh:*

 **Guest:** makasih buat kalian semua yang masih mau nunggu FF ini, Chu~...

keut

.

.

.

See you next chapter chu ~


	5. the end

**MY HANDSOME DAVIL**

HUNSOO VERSION

.

.

.

Original story by. **ZENNY ARIFFKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST : OH SEHUN

DO KYUNNGSOO (GS)

Other cast

.

.

.

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT

RATE : M

.

.

.

AWAS TYPO

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Lelaki brengsek itulah Sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, Ia duduk di meja makan dengan berbagai macam hidangan makanan, sedang di istrinya entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam kamar. Sehun tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mencari tahu. Ia takut jika Ia menemui Kyungsoo emosinya akan kembali meluap-luap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ini sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana Kyungsoo mengetahui semuanya. Malam itu setelah Kyungsoo pergi dari teras, Sehun pikir istrinya itu akan melanjutkan menagisnya di kamar. Namun nyatanya presepsinya semua salah, setelah Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo kekamar, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo sedang memasukkan semua baju-baju serta barang-barangnya yang lain kedalam koper dan tas jinjing miliknya dengan tergesa dan juga sesekali menghapus air matanya yang terus meleleh membasahi pipinya. Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, meninggalkan Sehun..

 **Malam itu...**

" _Kyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun dengan raut bingung yang jelas terpanjar dari kedua matanya._

 _Kyungsoo hanya diam, tak mengindahkan keberadaan Sehun. Dia masih saja memunguti barang-barangnya satu per satu dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Sehun lantas bergegas kearah Kyungsoo, mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya hingga Kyungsoo berhenti memasukan barang-barangnya. Namum wajahnya sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Sehun._

" _katakan apa yang akan kau lakuka?" Tanyan Sehun dengan penuh penekanan, dengan rahang mengeras menahan emosinya karena merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun dari tangannya. " lepaskan akau." Teriaknya._

" _aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawabku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyungsoo?"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat sebelum memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam Sehun yang terlihat sangat menakutkan. "aku akan pergi dan kita akan berpisah." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tegas._

" _sialan! Tak akan ada perpisahan dan kau... kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari rumah ini" ucap Sehun tegas._

" _persetan denganmu Oh Sehun, aku akan tetap pergi."_

" _tidak tanpa seijinku." Tutur Sehun dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar._

 _Kyungsoo menyumbah serapahi Sehun, Ia pikir lelaki itu sangatlah egois. Bukankah wajar jika dirinya marah, karena Sehun menikahinya hanya karena warisan itu. Jika dari awal Ia mengetahui hal itu sudah dipastikan jika dirinya tidak akan pernah mau menerima lamaran Sehun. Yang harus mengorbankan hubungannya dengan Jongin yang dibinanya cukup lama. Rasanya sangat sakit menggerogoti hatinya, Sehun memang sangat kejam._

 _Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo menggedor-gedor pintu dibelakangnya akan tetapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, Sehun bahkan pergi begitu saja dan menulikan telinganya akan teriakan-teriakan keras Kyungsoo disela-sela isakan tangisnya._

.

.

.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, Ia merasa jika sikapnya sangat keterlaluan terhadap Kyungsoo. Mungkin juga terlalu kasar. Tentu saja semua yang ada di pikiranya itu benar. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo sedang hamil dan Ia malah mengurung istrinya di dalam kamar sendirian selama lima hari terakhir ini. Ia memang benar-benar merasa sudah gila. Tak lama salah seorang pelayan yang melayani Kyungsoo datang mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah takut-takutnya. Sehun pikir itu ada hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun sedatar mungkin.

"ummm... nyonya Kyungsoo tidak mau memakan makanannya, Tuan" jawabnya sedikit terbata dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dasar keras kepala rutuknya dalam hati." Sejak kapan?"

"sejak tadi pagi, Tuan" pelayan itu terus menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Sehun lantas membanting sendok yang digenggamnya. "sialan..!" umpatnya kasar. Lalu Ia bergegas menuju kamar Kyungsoo, tempat Ia mengurung Kyungsoo. Cukup lama Sehun menatap pintu kamar tersebut, hingga Ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dengan pelan. Ia dapat melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan perut membuncit meringkuk miring layaknya induk kucing yang menghangatkan anaknya memunggungi pintu. Sehun mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata meski itu Ia katakan dengan nada dingin.

"kenapa tidak makan?"

Hening tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, cepat makan atau aku akan berlaku kasar padamu." Lanjut Sehun.

"pergilah" hanya itu yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. "baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan pergi." Kata Sehun dengan sangat dingin lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tanpa berniat untuk membujuk wanita yang telah mengandung anaknya tersebut. Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit keras, lalu menguncinya kembali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa jika Sehun berubah menjadi iblis kembali. Lelaki itu mengurungnya, bersikap dingin padanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bodoh, lagi-lagi pikirannya menerawang pada hari dimana Sehun datang kerumahnya dan melamar dirinya. Sehun adalah lelaki yang memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan, jadi mana mungkin lelaki itu mau begitu saja menikahi dirinya yang terbilang sangat biasa saja, jika tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari sebuah pernikahan tersebut. Pantas saja jika Sehun disebut sebagai pengusaha bertangan dingin karena dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang Ia mau. Dan sekarang dirinyalah yang menjadi korban dari keabisiusan seorang Oh Sehun.

Sakit.. itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin pergi, dan hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari Sehun. Kyungsoo sungguh sangat membenci Sehun.

Saat pikirannya berkelana, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk. Kyungsoo tahu jika itu Eunha. Eunha adalah salah satu pelayan yang sebaya dengan dirinya (anggap saja begitu :p ). Selama Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah Sehun yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu, Eunhalah yang menjadi temanya, meski sebenarnya mereka tidak begitu dekat.

"masuklah." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Pintupun terbuka, menampakkan Eunha membawa sekeranjang buah jeruk dan apel permintaanya. Ia memang tak ingin makan, bukan karena mogok makan, tapi entah kenapa Ia akan kembali merasa mual saat ada nasi masuk ke dalam perutnya. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa memakan buah-buahan sebagai gantinya untuk memberikan nutrisi pada anak yang ada dikandungannya.

"nona, apa kau tahu jika tuan Sehun benar-benar sangat marah? Makanlah Nona, semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah ini benar-benar terkena imbasnya karena tuan Sehun tak berhenti marah pada kami" adu Eunha dengan ekspresi memohonnya.

Sungguh, jika Kyungsoo tidak memiliki masalah dengan Sehun, Ia akan meminta lelaki itu untuk berhenti bersikap seenaknya pada semua pelayan dan pengawal di rumah tersebut. Ia merasa jika Sehun sangat keterlaluan dan tidak seharusnya lelaki itu bersikap bar-bar pada pelayan dan pengawal yang sama-sama manusia.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. " maafkan aku Eunha-ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain" jawan Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepala karena merasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian, kepala pelayan Yuri masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo, membuat kedua wanita tersebut mengarahkan pendangan meraka pada kepala pelayan tersebut. Kepala pelayan Yuri adalah orang tertua di rumah tersebut, dia yang mengurus segala macam keperluan dirumah Sehun. Salah satu orang kepercayaan Sehun yang sudah Sehun anggap sebagai sanak saudaranya sendiri.

"nona Kyungsoo, bersiap-siaplah" ucap kepala pelayan Yuri tiba-tiba setelah Ia menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeryitkan keningnya. "bersiap untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kepala pelayan Yuri dengan bingung, Eunha juga terlihat bingung dengan perintah kepala pelayan Yuri.

"kau akan pergi malam ini juga." Jawab kelapa pelayan Yuri tegas.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh kepala pelayan Yuri tersebut. "Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" pekik Kyungsoo tidak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"aku yang akan membantumu."

"tapi... tapi kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan kepala pelayan tersebut.

"Sehun sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Sudah saatnya Ia disadarkan dan diselamatkan. Aku tahu kau mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja kalian sama-sama keras kepala hingga saling menyakiti satu lain." Jelas pelayan Yuri panjang lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah paham kepala pelayan Yuri." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sembari menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa di dadanya. "Sehun.. tak pernah mencintaiku, dia hanya menginginkan warisan dari keluarganya."ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Bodoh." Ucap kepala pelayan Yuri yang sontak membuat Kyungsoo dan Eunha menatap kepala pelayan tak mengerti dengan apa yang membuat wanita paruh baya tersebut mengumpat seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. "apa kau tak bisa melihat matanya? Menyelami perasaannya disana? Jelas-jelas dia sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Hanya saja cara mencintainya yang salah." Lanjut kepala pelayan Yuri.

"entahlah... aku tidak yakin."

"percayalah padaku. Sekarang ikutlah aku, kujamin dia akan mencari kemanapun kau berada, dan pada saat Sehun menemukanmu, semuanya akan berakhir."

Kyungsoo menatap kepala pelayan Yuri dengan ragu, namun dimenit berikutnya Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui rencana kepala pelayan Yuri...

.

.

.

"sial...!" umpat Sehun kasar sambil membanting semua barang yang ada di hadapanya... "bodoh... apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa kehilangan dia?" Sehun terus marah-marah pada orang yang ada di rumahnya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia lihat semua anak buahnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Sehun terus menggerutu dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa mereka kehilangan seorang wanita yang sedang hamil besar. Entah sudah keberapa kali Sehun mengumpat hari ini, otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Dalam hatinya bertekat jika dirinya harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali dan membawanya pulang kerumah mereka.

"kau.." Sehun menunjuk seorang bawahannya. " periksa semua CCTV yang ada di rumah ini." Perintahnya. " kau" ucapnya lagi menunjuk yang lainnya. " periksa semua pelayan yang ada di rumah ini." Perintahnya lagi.

Sehun tahu, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa keluar sendiri dari rumah itu, belum lagi keadaan anak buahnya yang tertidur lelap saat Kyungsoo pergi, mereka tidak mungkin tidur secara bersamaan kan? Apa lagi kepala pengawalnya selalu menjadwal semua kegiatan pengawal-pengawal lain dari kegiatan yang harus mereka lakukan dari pagi sampai malam.

' _aku akan mendapatkanmu Kyung... lihat saja..'_

.

.

.

"kau sembunyikan dimana istriku?" tanya Sehun pada wanita paruh baya yang selama ini sudah Ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

Dia Yuri, kepala pelayan dirumah tersebut. Dia dulu adalah pangasuh Sehun, jika tidak heran jika Sehun menganggap kepala pelayan tersebut sebagai Ibu keduanya, karena mereka terlampau dekat sangat dekat. Ketika Sehun ke New York, Yuri dan beberapa pelayan lainnya juga ikut dipindah kerumahnya yang ada di New York.

"bukannya kau tak menyukainya? Aku hanya membantunya pergi dari genggamanmu." Jawab kepala pelayan Yuri dengan santainya dan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

Sehun mengebrak meja dihadapannya dengan marah. "siall..! katakan atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Sehun. Dan seperti itulah sifat aslinya yang seperti iblis keluar. Sehun brengsek, tentu saja.. bagaimana mungkin Ia mengumpat kasar pada seorang yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil.

"kau tidak akan berani melalukan apapun padaku Sehun." Tantang pelayan Yuri dengan tegas dan mata yang melihat tajam kearah Sehun.

Ya wanita itu benar, akan tetapi Sehun mempunyai rencana lain.

"geledah semua barang miliknya." Perintah Sehun pada beberapa anak buahnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di hadapannya tersebut.

"kau tahu Sehun... kau hanya perlu bilang bahwa kau mencintainya... semua akan selesai. Kau terlalu keras kepala."

Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pinggangnya, bersikap angkuh. "Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehanmu." Ucapnya dingin, tidak ada sikap sopan santunnya sama sekali.

Pelayan Yuri mengela nafas kasar, wanita itu sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan sikap kasar Sehun padanya, karena lelaki albino itu sudah terlalu sering memperlihatkan sikap seperti itu pada pelayan lain meski bukan padanya. " aku hanya memberimu nasehat, katakan itu sebelum kau menyesal." Ucapnya dengan nada keibuan. Dan entah kenapa perkataan pelayan Yuri membuat semuanya menjadi sedikit masuk akal.

Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menyatakan semua perasaanya pada Kyungsoo, yang Ia pikirkan hanyalah warisan dan hasrat sialannya tersebut. Sehun pikir Kyungsoo tidak akan mempercayainya, apalagi mengingat istrinya itu mendengar semua ucapan Luhan pada malam itu. Haruskah Ia mengungkapkannya pada Kyungsoo, tapi bagaimana caranya? Sedang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

.

Tenang dan nyaman itulah yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Saat ini Ia berada di Kanada. Lebih tepatnya berada di kediaman Oh. Ia tidak menyangka jika kepala pelayan Yuri akan membacanya kemari. Apalagi ayah dan ibu Sehun sangat menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Mereka memang sempat tinggal dirumah yang disediakan Sehun di New York beberapa waktu lalu, akan tetapi mereka sudah pindah kembali ke Kanada sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka bilang New York terlalu ramai dan membuat mereka sedikit pusing. Dan Kyungsoo menyetujui gagasan itu.

Dikediaman Oh juga ada Taeyeong, adik Sehun yang tak kalah tampannya, tapi tentu saja menurut Kyungsoo lebih tampan Sehun. Dan astaga... baru empat hari Ia dirumah keluarga Sehun, Ia merasa sudah sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Bahkan terkadang dalam dia Kyungsoo sering bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun juga sedang merindukannya, apakah Sehun sedang mencarinya saat ini, namun pikiran itu buru-buru ditepisnya karena menurutnya Sehun tidak akan merindukannya apa lagi mencarinya.

Bicara tentang Taeyeong, lelaki itu sangat baik pada Kyungsoo. Ibu Sehun bilang jika sebenarnya Taeyeong adalah anak angkat, tapi keluarga Oh sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri, bahkan Taeyeong sudah memiliki saham yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan milik Sehun.

Ayah dan ibu Sehun sudah menjelaskan perihal warisan itu pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, namun Ibu Sehun bilang jika pelayan Yuri sudah memberitahukan keadaannya dan Sehun kepada mereka. Ibu Sehun bilang, jika sebenarnya Sehun tak ingin aset keluarga jatuh ke tangan orang yang bukan dari keluarga Oh sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Akan tetapi memanfaatkan dirinya tentu saja mumbuat hati Kyungsoo sakit. Sehun menikahinya dan membuat dirinya hamil hanya untuk sebuah warisan. Tapi kemudian Ibu Sehun memberi pengertian padanya jika puteranya bukanlah seorang yang seperti itu. Dia yakin, jika Sehun sedikit banyak berubah kerena dirinya. Tapi hal itu masih membuat Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"hai apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara Taeyeong membawa Kyungsoo kembali pada alam sadarnya. Kyungsoo sedikit heran karena hari masih sore akan tetapi lelaki itu sudah berada dirumah.

"oohh... hai.. tidak, aku tak memikirkan apapun." Balas Kyungsoo dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

Taeyeong lalu duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. " apa kau sedang memikirkan Sehun?" tanya Taeyeong seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"dia memang keras kepala, tapi dia sebenarnya baik. Kau harus memaafkannya Kyung." Taeyeong mencoba memberi saran pada wanita yang menjadi kakak ipar tirinya tersebut.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Taeyeong dengan mengerutkan keningnya. "kenapa kau membelanya? Bukankah selama ini kalian tidak akur?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"ya.. kami memang tidak akur. Mungkin dia hanya ingin melindungi apa yang menjadi milik keluarganya." Taeyeong lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan lembut. " kau tahu Kyungsoo, Sehun sangat berkuasa, dia mampu melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan kecerdikan dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki, nyatanya selama ini dia tidak pernah mempersulitku,dia membiarakanku bersaing dengannya secara adil." Jelas Taeyeong.

"tapi dia membencimu."

"itu karena dia belum mengenalku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "kadang aku ingin sekali menganggapnya sebagai kakaku sendiri, tapi pastinya dia tidak akan sudi."

"kau jangan putus asa, suatu saat dia pasti akan mengerti jika kau tulus dan baik hati padanya," kata Kyungsoo memberi semangat pada Taeyeong.

Taeyeong menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Kyungsoo. "terimakasih Kyung, kau wanita yang baik, _well.._. Sehun sangat beruntung memilikimu..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat pada Taeyeong.

"lepaskan tangan sialanmu it dari istriku." Suara dingin penuh penekanan itu mengejutkan mereka, lebih tepatnya suara Sehun yang berasal dari arah belakang mereka, lelaki itu berdiri dengan tampan sangarnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cepat sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun, bahkan Ia tidak menyangka jika lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu dengan sangat cepat menemukan dirinya. "Sehun.." panggil Kyungsoo sedikit memekik terkejut.

"hmm... aku tahu sekarang, kenapa kau lebih memilih kabur dari rumahku dan betah tinggal disini, rupanya karena lelaki brengsek itu?" ucap Sehun yang sarat akan kemarahan sambil menunjuk Taeyeong yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"jaga mulutmu Sehun..." ucap Taeyeong dengan tegas, karena tidak terima di tuduh begitu saja.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata untuk sesaat karena merasa atmosfer disekitarnya terlalu horor oleh tatapan tajam dari kedua lelaki tersebut. Setelah dirasa Ia yakin, dengan keberanian terbatasnya, Kyungsoo meraih telapak tangan Sehun, lalu menariknya menuju kamar Sehun yang ditempati olehnya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini selama Ia berada di Kanada.

Sehun menghempaskan cekalan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. "apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa-bisanya kau pergi dan tinggal di sini dengan lelaki sialan itu?" maki Sehun dengan nyalang.

"aku tidak hanya berdua denganya Sehun, di sini ada ayah dan ibumu juga." Bela Kyungsoo.

Sehun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menatap intens Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya. "aku tidak peduli, yang aku tahu, kau meninggalkanku dan tinggal serumah dengan lelaki berengsek itu." Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar semua tuduhan Sehun, oh apakah lelaki itu sudah gila, bagaimana bisa dia menuduh dirinya hanya tinggal dengan Taeyeong, bahkan dia sendiri tahu jika rumah itu adalah rumah orang tuanya sendiri. Bahkan dirinya dan Teayeong jelas-jelas tidak hanya berdua saja. Lalu jika sudah seperti itu ayah dan ibunya serta penghuni lain rumah itu Sehun anggap apa? Setan? Hantu? Dedemit? Benar-benar...

"dia adikmu Sehun.."

"bukan.." jawab Sehun dengan suara kerasnya. " dengar Kyungsoo, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan dia" lanjutnya dengan suara yang meninggi.

"aku juga tidak suka sikap kasarmu Oh Sehun.." balas Kyungsoo disertai dengan buliran air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Cengeng..! Kyungsoo benci menjadi cengeng pada saat seperti ini. Terlebih dihadapan Sehun, laki-laki paling egois di antara yang egois. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya hendak menjauh tapi kemudian Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menarikknya kedalam pelukannya.

" maafkan aku.. aku... aku sudah kasar denganmu..." ucap Sehun dengan nada suara yang melembut, tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang ada dipelukannya.

"aku membencimu Sehun... kau gila, kau membuatku sakit hati, kau egois Sehun..." tutur Kyungsoo sambil meronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

"aku bisa menjelaskan semua Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo merasakan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya. "aku merindukanmu... sungguh, aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo.." bisiknya parau sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Saat ini Sehun duduk di pinggiran ranjang, tepat disebelah Kyungsoo, mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan suasana canggung yang menyelimuti diantara mereka. Sehun masih setia menggenggam erat telapak tangan Kyungsoo meski tak ada tanda-tanda lelaki itu akan memulai pembicaraan. Namun tak lama akhirnya suara itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun masih belum berani menatap kearah Kyungsoo.

"baik.." hanya itu jawaban Kyungsoo. Oh Tuhan... jika saja mereka tidak dalam suatu masalah, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo sudah melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sehun, mencari-cari kehangatan di dada bidangnya kehangatan yang beberapa hari ini sangat Ia rindukan.

"Kyungsoo... aku... aku minta maaf" tutur Sehun sedikit terbata.

"apa yang membuatmu minta maaf Sehun?"

"aku brengsek." Jawabnya.

"ya... kau memang sangat brengsek Oh Sehun." Balas Kyungsoo membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

"tapi itu dulu Kyung, sebelum aku mengenalmu"

"apa bedanya dengan sekarang Sehun? Kau tetap brengsek, dingin, dan kasar padaku"

"setidaknya perasaanku sudah berubah terhadapmu Kyung..." jawab Sehun lirih tapi mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak semakin tak beraturan.

"aku tak mengerti... yang ku tahu kau hanya..." kyungsoo tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Sehun merubah posisinya dengan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kyung... aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, tapi aku mohon, jangan potong kalimatku sebelum aku selesai bicara." Pinta Sehun dengan nada lembut.

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita. "baiklah, kuakui, aku menikahimu hanya karena kalung dan warisan sialan itu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh.." Sehun menempelkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya. Dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jika detak jantung Sehun berdetak tak kalah cepat dengan jantung miliknya. "aku tak bisa menjelaskannya Kyung, karena aku sendiri tak mengerti perasan apa yang saat ini ku rasakan padamu. Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Gila hanya karena seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu adalah kau Kyungsoo.." jelas Sehun dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dan air matanya sudah tumpah dari pelupuk mata. " aku tak percaya, kau berbohong Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo denga nada parau.

"kalau aku berbohong, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh ke Kanada hanya untuk menyusulmu Kyungsoo? Aku juga tak akan mungkin memecat semua pelayan yang membantumu kabur"

Kyungsoo terkejut. "kau memecat mereka semua?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "tentu saja, masih bagus aku tak memenjarakan mereka dengan tuduhan penculikan.." jawabnya dengan santai dan angkuh. Oh sepertinya sifat asli Sehun telah kembali.

"Sehun.. kau kelewatan... kau tak perlu melakukan itu." Protes Kyungsoo.

"aku akan melakukan apapun , Kyungsoo, demi membawamu kembali kesisiku." Sahut Sehun sambil menggeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Pipi Kyungsoo menghangat. Astaga... hanya karena ucapannya saja Kyungsoo sudah merasa kalah. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan rasa sakit hatinya lagi pada Sehun. Kenapa seperti itu? Sehun benar-benar membuat dirinya sakit dan sembuh secara bersamaan. Oh dan dengarlah, jantungnya bahkan tak berhenti berdetak. Ditambah lagi dari dalam perutnya Ia bisa merasakan tendangan-tendagan kecil dari malaikat kecilnya. Apakah dia di dalam sana sangat senang dengan kata-kata ayahnya?

"kyungsoo... apa kau mendengarku? Aku ingin kau kembali padaku." Tanya Sehun membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo yang sempat berkelana.

"kembali sebagai apa Sehun..?" pancingnya

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "sebagai istriku yang sesungguhnya." Ulangnya dengan tegas tanpa ada keragu-raguan sedikitpun dari nada bicaranya.

Kyungsoo masih sedikit ragu. "bagaimana jika warisan itu.."

" persetan dengan warisan sialan itu! Sungguh aku tidak memikirkan dan menginginkannya lagi. Aku masih bisa hidup dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri tanpa warisan dari ayah" jawabnya lagi-lagi tanpa ada keraguan.

"kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. "apa yang membuatmu ragu padaku Kyungsoo? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaan yang sedang ku rasakan padamu, lalu apa lagi?"

"aku... entahalah... ku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan wanita itu."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "jadi ini karena Luhan? Ayolah sayang, Luhan sudah membusuk di penjara."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "apa yang kau lakukan padanya Sehun?"

"aku hanya menuntutnya karena dia memerasku. Awalnya aku ingun melenyapkannya, tapi ku pikir aku akan mengotori tanganku, jadi ku putuskan untuk mengirimnya kepenjara." Jawab Sehun tanpa beban.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi kata apa yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan laki-laki yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar kejam, namun meski begitu Ia tidak bisa membencinya. "kau keterlaluan Sehun... bagaimanapun juga kalian pernah menjalin suatu hubungan. Kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh, seolah tidak pernah kenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. "biarlah... itu sudah menjadi resikonya karena berurusan dengan seorang OH" jawabnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa Sehun sampai nanti akan seperti ini? Apa Sehun akan tetap bersikap seenaknya sendiri? Dan bersikap layaknya seorang iblis yang tak memiliki belas kasih? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam pikirannya. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin saja Sehun akan seperti ini sampai seterusnya tidak bisa berubah, bukankah selama ini dia hidup sepeti itu? Karena sifat alaminya, seperti iblis sudah tertanam sejak dulu dalam tubuh tegap dan berparas tampan layaknya malaikat.  
"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun membuta Kyungsoo terkejut. Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar jika sejak tadi dirinya sudah ternganga sambil menatap ketampanan Sehun.

"kau merindukanku, bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah agar Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya. "tidak, kau mengada-ada." Sanggah Kyungsoo dengan salah tingkah.

"aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku tahu jika kau merindukanku Kyungsoo... karena aku juga merindukanmu." Lalu tanpa Kyungsoo duga, Sehun memeluk perutnya masih dengan berjongkok dihadapanya. "dan aku juga merindukan dia.." lanjutnya parau sambil sesekali mengecup lembut perutnya yang sudah besar. Dan entah dengan dorongan apa, Kyungsoo mulai membalas pelukan Sehun. Hatinya terasa menghangat karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun. Bahkan tanpa sadar seulas senyum tercetak dari bibir hatinya.

Merasa mendapat balasan posesif dari Kyungsoo, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap intens mata bening Kyungsoo dengan tatapan merindunya. Sehun mengulurkan tanganya, lalu mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya secara pelan dan lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan lembut Sehun.

"maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu..." ucap Sehun terdengat dari nada suaranya jika lelaki itu mengucapkannya penuh penyesalan.

Kyungsoo dengan pelan membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan hangat. "aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi..." Kyungsoo sengaja menjeda ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Sehun.

Kening Sehun sedikit berkerut " tapi...?" tanyanya dengan bingung dan sedikit was-was.

"kau harus mempekerjakan kembali orang-orang yang kau pecat gara-gara aku" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"tidak..." jawab Sehun cepat.

"baiklah kalau begitu... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"hey... kau mengancamku?"

"aku pergi atau mereka kembali?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya berpikir mungkin Ia bisa merubah sikap Sehun sedikit demi sedikit untuk tidak selalu meledak-ledak dan juga agar lelaki itu bisa menghargai setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya. Dan Ia memutuskan untuk memulainya saat ini juga, bukankah ini satu kesempatan untuknya. Sedikit ancaman tidak apa-apakan? Toh Sehun juga sudah sering melakukan hal sama pada dirinya, eits ini bukan balas dendam, hanya sebut saja ini sebagai langkah kecil awal dirinya untuk merubah Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar. " mereka kembali" jawab Sehun pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, Ia tidak menyangka jika ancaman kecilnya akan berhasil. 'terimakasih Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo dan akhirnya menyatukan bibir mereka. Semua rasa rindu tercurahkan dengan saling menyayangi, menyentuh dan mencumbu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Malam ini mereka makan malam bersama di kediaman keluarga Oh. Kebahagiaan sangat nampak di wajah ayah dan ibu Sehun. Walau masih berwajah datar, Kyungsoo tahu jika Sehun juga bahagia namun lelaki itu sangat gengsi itu memperlihatkannya pada semua orang. Pun dengan Taeyeong, lelaki itu tampak tak pernah melunturkan senyum hangat dari bibirnya meski sebenarnya masalahnya dengan Sehun belum terselesaikan.

Sehun sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo jika Ia tak akan mengganggu adik tirinya tersebut. Bagaimanapun Taeyeong adalah lelaki baik, dia bahkan mau mengurus perusahaan keluarga Oh yang ada di Kanada saat Sehun sibuk mengurus perusahaan besar yang ada di New York.

"jadi ... kalian tetap memutuskan kembali ke New York?" tanya ibu Sehun.

"ya, Bu, aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"dia hamil besar Sehun.."

"karena itu, aku tidak ingin jauh darinya" jawab Sehun dengan nada posesif.

Ibu Sehun mengela nafas pelan, jika anaknya sudah bicara seperti itu maka tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. "kau masih sama keras kepalanya dengan dulu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan dari ibunya.

" dan kau Kyungsoo.." tatapan ibu Sehun berubah pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya lebih tepatnya disebelah Sehun. "jaga dirimu baik-baik, sayang. Kalau Sehun menyakitimu, datanglah kemari, ibu akan menjewer telinganya hingga memerah" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"iya ibu..." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan begitulah acara makan malam di kediaman Oh berlangsung dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Membahas apa saja yang terlintas didalam benak mereka. Namun meski begitu mereka lebih banyak membahas tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun kedepannya. Bahkan Sehun berjanji di depan kedua orang tuanya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahnya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Menatap langit malam Kanada benar-benar indah. Seakan membuat Kyungsoo kembali pada masa kecilnya saat tinggal di Kanada. Dimana memory-memoty indah itu bergulir seiring dengan berkerlap-kerlipnya bintang yang bertabur diatas langit Kanda.

Sehun masih setia memeluknya dari belakang dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Sambil menikmati indahnya malam langit Kanada dari balkon kamar mereka. Hal romantis yang belum pernah mereka lakukan semenjak pernikahan mereka.

"kau senang berada disini?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat sekilas kearah wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak terlihat berbinar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan lembut.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berisi Kyungsoo. Perut buncit istrinya tidak menjadi halangan untuknya melingkarkan tangannya pada perutnya. Hal itu malah membuat Sehun merasa senang, karena Ia merasa seperti bisa melindungi keduanya dari udara dingin yang sedikit menusuk tulang tersebut. "setelah melahirkan dan anak kita tumbuh besar, aku akan membuatkan kelian rumah di sini." Ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo terkejut lalu mendongak kearah Sehun di belakangnya. "benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit memekik.

Sehun menunduk membalas tatapan Kyungsoo lalu mengangguk kecil. "ya... kupikir aku juga terlalu bosan hidup di New York, di sana terlalu sesak dan ramai" jelasnya.

"bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?"

"Taeyeong bisa mengurusnya."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terkejut. Oh entah sudah berapa kali lelaki itu membuatnya terkejut seperti itu, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tidak mengingatnya karena terlalu sering dibuatnya terkejut. "kau percaya padanya?"

"sedikit, tapi aku akan mencoba. Selama ini dia tidak pernah merugikan keluarga kami, jadi aku akan mencoba percaya padanya." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. " terimakasih Sehun... terimakasih sudah memberikan semua ini padaku.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dengan pelan, lalu menangkup kedua pipi istrinya tersebut dengan telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat. "kyungsoo... kau tak perlu berterima kasih, aku hanya melakukan apapun yang bisa aku lalukan untuk membahagiakanmu. Karena kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu, Oh Kyungsoo.." ucap Sehun dengan lembut lalu mendekatkan diri dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang hangat di tengah indahnya langit Kanada dan juga dinginnya hawa malam membuat Kyungsoo seakan terbang melayang bersama kebahagiaan yang di berikan oleh Sehun laki-laki yang sangat Ia sayangi dan cintai. Laki-laki tampan namun menyimpan sifat iblis di balik wajah tampannya. Dan iblis itu hanya milik Kyungsoo selamanya hanya milik Kyungsoo.

 **THE END**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang masih mau nunggu ff ini, maaf molor banget updater chap terakhirnya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang mau baca, review, favorite, ataupun follow Ff remake ini. Maafkan kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran hingga membuat kalian tidak nyaman saat membacanya. Untuk yang meminta banyak moment kaisoo maaf banget gak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian, karena jalan cerita aslinya yang seperti itu. Yang kemarin tanya sama author apa gak capek bales satu per satu review kalian jawabannya tidak selama author sempat bales, karena itu sebagai bentuk author untuk dekat dengan kalian meskipun mungkin balasannya terkesan kaku kekeke :p ooohhh satu lagi jika ada yang penasaran sama Ff aslinya kalian bisa cari di playstore dengan judul yang sama. Tapi mungki cerinya banyak berbeda karena ini sudah aku rombak dari versi aslinya untuk memudahkan kalian membacanya.**

 **Sampai bertemu di Ff selanjutnya, mungkin Ff yang akan datang masih tentang Hunsoo couple tapi Ff murni dari karyaku sendiri. Mungkin akan agak lama untuk publishnya karena masih tahab pengerjaan hingga chapter akhir. Hanya sekedar spoiler aja kalau FF nanti berbau-bau dunia medis, tapi tetap masih dengan romance (mungkin) and family. Soo buat kalian yang suka dengan hunsoo jangan lupa merapat.**

 **Thank to :**

 **Nesyarera, dyodhe12, Just Young Min, babyosh, Jerapinchansoo, papiyeol61, dinadokyungsoo1, jeyjong, orangbijak16, Rizkinovitasarii, hunsoobae, Dvian1012, park28sooyah, Lovedudu1201, Baekvin23, Defti785, Kyungsuu, kim pratama1108, erikaalni, nanachaan, LauraRose14, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, taekiangle, kaidohun, Ahan2021, KwonJungHee, babytaaa, Baby niz 137, Rizk Cloud9, mdsdohksoo, , kyungni sarang, dan para guest.**

 **See you next time guys... chu~~~~**


End file.
